


The Soldier's Goddess

by KariRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariRogers/pseuds/KariRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kari was dating Loki, the God of Mischief, but he broke her heart. What happens when she goes to Earth and meets a normal man? A man called Steve.<br/>Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Kari. I'm not your average woman, in fact I'm not even your average Asgardian. As for my age? Well, I am nearly 1100 years old, but in Earth terms, I am 23. I live on Asgard, in Odin's palace, and my older sister, Sif, lives across the hallway from me. She is part of Thor's warriors; the best Asgard, and the nine realms, have. They are amazing. Me, on other hand? I'm not as good as them, however, I am fluent in every single language in existence. I don't know how, or why, I was just born that way. It does come in handy though, when the All Father needs help translating for someone from another realm.  
As I said, I'm not your average Asgardian. That's because my real dad was a Jotun. He and my mum fell in love, but before she could tell him she was pregnant, there came the War, and travel to Jotunheim was forbidden. She was heartbroken, but found love in my stepdad when I was a small child. He helped raise Sif and I as if we were his own. They had a son of their own too, our half brother Heimdall, the Guardian of Asgard's Rainbow Bridge, viewer of all realms.

My best friend growing up, was Loki. We did everything together, always getting into trouble together! One of my favourite memories was sneaking in to the palace kitchens with him. It was the All Father's birthday, and they were preparing a feast like no-one had seen before. They found us in our tree house two hours later, both pale, tinged with a touch of green, trying not to be sick from eating all the chocolate and lamb we had stolen. That was just what we did. Loki hadn't long discovered he had magic, so we would creep round the palace, testing it out. It wasn't until he go a little older that he began training, to hone it, to control it.

There wasn't really one thing that caused us to end up together, it just sort of happened. One day we are Kari and Loki, best friends and troublemakers, and then the next....... well I don't know, we were just kissing. We were in the tree house, as usual, laughing about our latest prank on an unsuspecting palace servant, and we turned to face each other, just as we finished laughing. I caught his eye and saw a twinkle I'd never seen before. I leaned in to him, as he did to me, and I felt his soft lips press against mine, the sharp intake of breath he took as we connected, his hand cupping the back of my head. When I told my parents we were dating, later that evening, they didn't seem that surprised. They said they thought we already were dating, so it wasn't much of a surprise. A bit like Sif and Thor, really.

I have a pet wolf, his name is Bjornolf, and used to love curling up to fall asleep in bed with me sometimes. He looks vicious to those who don't know him, but he is a softie at heart. Even going as far as to help Loki and I get into mischief when we were kids. He lives with mum and dad now, in the cottage I grew up in, but we still curl up when I go back to stay the night sometimes.


	2. 1942, Midgard

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'VE TOLD YOU TWO TO STAY OUT OF MY KITCHENS!"  
Kari and Loki ran from the very angry man wielding the large cleaver, hand in hand, not laughing until they knew they were safe.  
"What did you manage to get?" she asked him as soon as she got her breath back.  
"Nothing, this time," he pouted, leaning against the wall surrounding the palace gardens. "I was spotted before I could conjure the snakes." He looked at his girlfriend and they both cracked up laughing again.  
"What have you two been up to this time? Actually no, don't tell me," grinned Thor, creeping up behind them. "The less I know, the more I can deny."  
"Ok, I won't tell you, I promise, just don't go down to kitchens for a few hours," Kari grinned. Thor just stared at them.  
"Again?" He burst out laughing. "What am I going to do with you, little brother?" He threw his arm round Loki's shoulders and the three of them made their way back into the palace.  
*****  
Kari couldn't wait to see the surprise Loki had for her. He held his hands over her eyes, and led her into the room. When he moved them away, she gasped. It was beautiful. There was a blanket laid out on the floor and so much food, just for the two of them, upon it.  
"What's the occasion?" she smiled, turning to him. He pressed his lips against hers.  
"No occasion," he said, "it's just because I wanted to." She slid her arms round his neck and smiled.  
"Thankyou," she whispered. He grabbed her hand, kissed her on the forehead, and they went to sit down.  
"I love you," she said, as he was just biting into a chicken leg. He stopped and stared at her. "I, um, I didn't...." As Loki stared at her wide eyes, he suddenly remembered he was eating. He began to choke on the piece of chicken, spitting it out all over Kari.  
"I have to go," he spluttered, running off, leaving a confused Kari sitting there. After a while, she decided he wasn't coming back, so went off to find Sif. She was with Thor and the Warriors Three, so tried to get her to come away quietly, but upon seeing her tear stained face, they all made her sit down with them and tell them what had happened. Fandrall, who Sif always joked had a crush on Kari, just held her in his arms while she sobbed about feeling so stupid, and that she should have seen it coming.   
"You aren't stupid," Volstagg said, "it was all Loki."  
"Yes, if he wasn't ready for anything, he should have let you know. Or at the very least answered you," sighed Fandrall, ignoring the smirks of his friends.  
"He actually spat chicken at you?" asked Hogan, in disbelief. Kari nodded, then started laughing. It was completely surreal. Here she was, in the company of the most honourable people in the realm, including a prince, and she was crying about having chicken spat in her face, because she said those three little words. Three little words, which were actually a lot bigger than anyone ever thinks they will be. By the other prince. The others just started at her like she was crazy, but one by one they, too, began to laugh, until the room was filled with happiness and tears of joy.  
*****  
"Come on, Kari, you need cheering up. It's been months." Sif wrapped her arm round her little sister's shoulder.  
"Have you seen him?" Kari asked. Sif shook her head.  
"Not properly, no, he has been avoiding everyone still. Well, not everyone, there was that palace maid he um, ahem, yeah," Sif said. Kari burst out laughing.  
"He's an arse, really isn't he."  
"Yes he is. I know he is, sorry, was your best friend, but it's good to see you happy these days. We've missed you."  
"I'm still here, sweetie," Kari said, giving Sif a hug.  
"I know, but you still need cheering up, and I've been working out a plan with Heimdall."  
"Great, my friends don't know how to help, but my brother and sister do?" Kari chuckled.  
"Shut it you," Sif smiled. "Anyway, as I said, we've been plotting. Heimdall is going to open the Bifrost to Midgard for a short while, so you and I can go down and have some fun. Well, before the All Father finds out."  
"When?"  
"Tonight," said Sif. "Volstagg and Fandrall have offered to help too."  
That evening, Sif and Kari crept down to Rainbow Bridge, dressed in simple clothing, to the Bifrost, where Heimdall stood.  
"I do not know how long I can give you, but I will try to send a signal if something has happened," he said. His sisters nodded and he opened the Bifrost. They walked into the spinning hole, and were shot down the force field, landing in an open field. As they walked towards the sound of people, they left behind them an intricate pattern on the ground. They didn't have to walk very far before they reached the source of the light and noise. A huge metal globe stood before them, with a large sign saying '1942 World's Fair. New York welcomes you.' Kari frowned at her sister, then together, they joined the throng of people, moving all around. They stopped at a stage, where a man, who said his name was Howard Stark, was showing the crowd some sort of metal machine that could fly. It didn't work very well, in fact it crashed to the floor after hovering for only a few seconds, but it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.  
"I'm getting a bit hot," Kari said. "I'm going over there, meet me when you are ready." She pointed to a large, white building, covered in a sign of a man in a green uniform, pointing, with the words 'We Want You.'  
"Ok," nodded Sif. "Remember, smile," she chuckled.   
As Kari made her way over to the building, she spotted a man standing away from the crowds and looking dejected.  
"Everything ok?" she asked, walking up to him. He was quite small and skinny, but he had a charm about him that Kari liked. He was cute, with sparkly blue eyes, even through the disappointment he seemed to be showing.  
"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine, er thanks," he spluttered. Kari smiled.  
"It looks to me like you are the opposite of fine, but hey, what do I know?" The man smiled back at her.  
"Sorry ma'am, I'm just no good with the ladies," he sighed.  
"That's ok, I'm not very good with the men," she grinned.


	3. A Man Called Steve

He didn't seem to mind this stranger talking to him, despite saying he wasn't very good at talking to women. He could be blunt and say things that might have offended someone else, but Kari was just as tactless at times, and it took a lot to offend her.  
"My name's Steve. Steve Rogers," he said after a few moments of silence, holding out his hand.  
"I'm Kari," she smiled, shaking it.  
"That's an interesting accent you have there, ma'am. I'm gonna take a guess and say you're not from around here, right?" he grinned. Kari laughed.  
"No, I'm definitely not from around here," she grinned back. He offered her the small paper bag he had in his hand.  
"Would you like a candy?" he said. She looked in and saw tiny little packets labelled 'Milky Way' and 'Baby Ruth'.  
"Thanks," she smiled, picking up a Milky Way. This was nothing like the chocolate they had back on Asgard, this was something else. It was light and fluffy, and so sweet. "So how come you're all the way over here, on your own?" she asked.  
"Well I was on a double date with these two ladies. My friend Bucky was with us. I guess they just both preferred him, as my date has been ignoring me all evening," he sighed, sagging back against the wall.   
"It couldn't have been that bad," smiled Kari.  
"She kept rolling her eyes when I spoke to her and turned her back on me as much as she could," he said.  
"Ah ok, maybe it was that bad. But it can't be all doom and gloom. You met me, didn't you?" she grinned. Steve brightened up.  
"Yeah, I did."  
For the next hour, the pair stood chatting about almost everything and anything, Kari leaving out the most obvious detail of course. They were having so much fun, they didn't see Sif come running up to them, looking worried.  
"Kari, we need to go," she said, wide eyed.  
"Damn, hang on." She turned back to Steve. "Steve, I have to go, my sister needs my help, but it has been lovely chatting with you."  
"You too ma'am," he smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on his soft, pink lips, just for a moment, before pulling away and leaving Steve slightly bewildered, watching the two women walk away.

Back on Asgard, they crept back to their rooms quietly. It was quite late at night, but Heimdall promised them no-one knew they had gone.  
"So, who was that?" grinned Sif, siting down on Kari's bed. Kari blushed.  
"His name is Steve."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Come on, I saw the way you were looking at him."  
"Ok,"smiled Kari, unconsciously biting her lower lip a little, "he's called Steve, and he is cute, and funny, and shy, and has these gorgeous twinkling eyes. He is from a place called New York, and has a best friend called Bucky."  
"Wow, take a breath!" laughed Sif. "You have it bad." Kari looked at her, questioningly. "You like this mortal, I can tell. You've not been like this about anyone for a very long time. It's how you used to talk about Loki when we were kids." She left Kari to settle in for the night, and to wonder if Sif was right.   
The next few days, she seemed to be in a trance. All she could think about was the mortal she had met, but she couldn't tell anyone about him. On the upside, she wasn't moping about Loki any longer, but she wondered if she would ever see Steve again. Probably not, she decided. It's not as if she would ever just pop down to Midgard for quick chat again!

Over time, things pretty much got back to normal, except for Loki, he seemed to do his own thing really. She hardly ever saw him these days and if she did, it was just at the post-battle feasts, or passing in the palace corridors.  
"I wish to speak with the All Father please."  
"Clear the room, please," smiled Odin. "Kari, my dear, what can I do for you?" Odin had always been kind to Kari, and she had served him well as his translator, when dealing with other realms or creatures. Kari hesitated.  
"I wish to go to Midgard, I have heard there is a group called S.H.I.E.L.D., Heimdall has been..." she trailed off, and looked at the floor.  
"I know about the mortal, Kari," he said, gently. Kari smiled a little and sighed.  
"Heimdall has been watching him for me," she said, looking at the floor. She didn't know what had come over her these days. She had never been one of these giggly, doe-eyed school-girls, especially not when it came to men, but when it came to thinking about this mortal, she couldn't help but get that little smile in the corner of her mouth that not even Loki had seen before. By now though, on Midgard, he would either be very elderly, or very dead.  
"You have my permission to start a new life down on Midgard," smiled the All Father. Kari was so grateful, she didn't know what to say. She simply hugged him, tears in her eyes, and left the room.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" cried Sif, when Kari told her older sister. Kari explained everything to her and agreed to tell Thor and the Warriors Three before going. Though they were all upset she was leaving, only Fandrall was more upset than her own sister. He took her aside the next morning, to talk.  
"Look, are you sure you've thought all of this through?" he asked, the frown on his forehead a clear sign he was worried. She took his hand.  
"Fandrall, you've always been a good friend," she said, squeezing it, "but you're a ladies man. You know you could never settle down with just the one woman." He smiled sadly.  
"Maybe if I found the right one," he mumbled.  
"She's not me," Kari said quietly. "I'll miss you." She kissed him on the cheek, but as she pulled away, she caught his eye and for second they stayed like that, just staring at each other. Then he cupped his hand round her cheek and pulled her in close, pressing his lips against hers.


	4. New Mexico

"Coulson, why are we in New Mexico?" she asked. Agent Phil Coulson looked at Kari and sighed.  
"We have intelligence that something else is coming. We don't know what, but the signs in the sky are getting closer." As he spoke, the clouds were forming together and huge bolt of lightening shot down to the ground, followed by a long tube of light. It disappeared, and in it's place stood a huge, human shaped, metal monster.   
"Is that thing Stark's?" another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent muttered behind them.  
"I don't know," sighed Coulson, "that guy doesn't tell me anything." Kari gasped.  
"The Destroyer."  
"You know it?"  
"Um, y-yes," Kari stuttered. "It is the guard for Odin's vault, built by Asgardian magic," she whispered, her eyes widened in fear. "It has no conscious, no emotions, no speech. It will take on, and complete, any mission it is sent on, without question, regardless of whoever gets in its way. It is super humanly strong and nearly invulnerable to damage." Some of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents looked terrified as she said this, but they held their ground. Coulson lifted up his weapon and called to the Destroyer to stand down. In turn, the Destroyer fired itself up, looked at the agents, and, where it's eyes should have been, it shot fiery beams of energy at them, destroying their cars. Thankfully they all jumped out of the way in time, so no-one was badly hurt.  
"We saw it come down," a voice behind them cried.  
"Sif!" cried Kari, running to her sister and wrapping her arms around her.  
"Now isn't the time for a cosy catch up, ladies," called Volstagg, as he deflected one of the Destroyer's fiery beams away from them. The three of them ran behind a building to where Fandrall, Hogan, and Thor were waiting, along with three mortals, who quickly introduced themselves as Jane, Darcy and Erik. The Destroyer fought, and the Warriors fought back with more, being flung across buildings, on top of cars and nearly getting killed once or twice. Kari kept the mortals safe, and watched as her sister jumped up on the Destroyer's back and stabbed it right through with a spear, pinning it to the floor. They all thought it was over, until the Destroyer slowly turned it's metal head around to face Sif, then turned it's arms round and threw her across the empty street. Kari and Thor both ran to her, as she lay defeated, bleeding.  
"I'm going back for it," she managed to say.  
"Sif you can't," cried Kari. Thor cupped Sif's face his his hands; he had that look on his face. Determination, some might call it. Stupidity, to those who knew him.  
"Lady Sif," he smiled, with watery eyes, "you have done beautifully. But now it's my turn."  
"Thor, you can't. You aren't wearing any armour. The All Father took away your powers. It will kill you."  
"It is what must be done." As he walked away, Kari half carried her sister over to safety, to where the Warriors and the mortals were. Out of the corner of her eye, Kari could see the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents she had come with, in the desert space behind the Destroyer. They watched as Thor walked calmly to the Destroyer, calling out to Loki. Loki had sent it? Kari looked questioningly at the Warriors and Fandrall nodded.  
"Loki discovered Odin wasn't his father, that he is really a Jotun - Laufey's son in fact - and that Odin took him from Laufey as a baby, during the War, and raised him as his own. Not because he thought that would give him a better life, but in the hopes to use Loki to reconcile the two realms," sighed Fandrall. "Suffice to say, Loki hasn't reacted well to the news."  
"No, really?" Kari snorted, sarcastically, then immediately apologised to Jane, Darcy and Erik for being insensitive. This was, after all, their home Loki was tearing apart.  
"Thor!" screamed Jane, interrupting any conversation going on at that moment. Thor had been flung backwards down the Main Street, landing on his back right in front of them all. She ran to him, sobbing over his body when she discovered he wasn't moving or breathing.  
"Jane, come on, come away," cried Erik, trying to pull the young woman off of the Asgardian. The Destroyer was heading right for them and they were trying to get Jane to safety, but she wouldn't leave him. "Jane, we must go," he said, more urgently, as an object was flying at them through the sky. She caved in and stood up, moving away from Thor, still sobbing. As she turned back to take one last look at him, his right arm flew up into the air, he caught the object that was flying towards him and jumped up. Mjolnir - his hammer! Instantly, his armour flew back on to him and he ran towards the Destroyer, now ready to rampage more than ever.   
"Wow, if that's what he looks like normally..." grinned Darcy. Kari couldn't help but laugh. They watched as Thor created a tornado with Mjolnir, taking the Destroyer up with it, finally smashing it in the face, causing its lifeless body to fall to the ground and smash to pieces. He sauntered confidently back to the very peculiar group, where Agent Coulson was also waiting.  
"Is he always this cocky?" grinned Jane. Kari rolled her eyes, while Sif and Hogan laughed.  
"Yeah, that's Thor," smiled Volstagg. Kari had to admit though, there was something different about him, still the Thor she knew and loved, the Thor she had grown up with, but he seemed less arrogant, calmer in fact. She reckoned the fact he had sacrificed himself for the mortals had something to do with it.   
"Thankyou," said Coulson, looking up to Thor.  
"Son of Coul, if you ever need me, I will be here, at Earth's disposal. But for now, there is something I must do." Taking Jane by the waist, and telling her to hold on tight, he flew off, back to the portal site. Volstagg sighed.  
"We had better get back too. Loki needs to be stopped. We will be back to see you again," he said hugging Kari. Hogan, Sif and Fandrall each took a moment to hug her, then ran off to where Thor was, to take the Bifrost back to Asgard.  
"Right, we need to clear up here," said Coulson, calling over the other agents. Kari sighed, as the remains of the Destroyer were collected and taken away, back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for analysis. Director Fury was going to have a hell of a time explaining this one.


	5. Stark Tower

The following week was a political nightmare for all involved with New Mexico - but most of all, for Director Fury. Once the small town in New Mexico had been cleared up by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best, Kari and Coulson oversaw the collection of the Destroyer, and then Kari helped transport it back to HQ with Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye because of his amazing bow and arrow skills.

"So you know what this thing is then?" Barton asked Kari, as the two sat in the back of the military truck with it. Kari sighed.

"Yeah, I grew up knowing all about it, then as I got older, seeing it in the vaults whenever we needed to go down there. It was pretty scary, especially when you are a kid."

"I can imagine." He shook his head and they spent the rest of the journey with Barton asking Kari what it was like to grow up in Asgard. Though leaving out who her ex boyfriend was. "So wait, you were really chased out of the kitchens with a meat cleaver?" he asked, tears rolling down his face as he couldn't help but laugh.

"It was so funny," laughed Kari, "but it wasn't the first time we had done anything like that. For Odin and Frigga's anniversary one year, they threw this amazing Ball for the people of Asgard. Hundreds of people were invited, the palace was packed. Loki and I had crept off to where they were adding the final touches to the ballroom, ready for after the feast, and Loki conjured up a couple of trigantulas. Now trigantulas are pretty much like spiders, except they have horns, teeth, poisonous webs and twelve legs. Oh and are roughly the side of a small bedside lamp, with scaly skin." She broke off, as Barton went white. Not much scared him. However he didn't like the sound of these trigantulas. "Don't worry, they are only found in the Northern most part of Svartalfheim. Not many prople travel up there, and the elves have natural immunity. So he sent a couple of these creatures scutling across the middle of the floor. Well you can imagine, people were screaming, anything they were holding was being thrown up into the air, and while they were distracted, he transformed some of the wall hangings that were still being hung, into snakes. I was killing myself laughing, but made him get rid of it all again. Mainly because we didn't realise Frigga had walked into the midst of it all, and found us on one of the balconies above, howling with laughter. We got into so much trouble that time, but I'm glad it was Frigga who told us off, and not Odin."

"We're here, Agent Barton," a voice from outside came. Kari didn't realise they had stopped. The doors to the truck opened, and they jumped out, as S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers came running over, apparently having had their orders with what to do with the Destroyer already.

"I'll see you around?" said Barton, as he walked off, grinning.

"Yeah, sounds good," smiled Kari.

"Come with us please Miss Skaarsen, Director Fury wants to see you." Kari looked up to see two agents walking towards here. Nothing about them seemed troubling, so she followed with ease. She followed them up to the top of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, to where Fury's office was. Fury was sat behind his desk, with Coulson sitting agaisnt the desk under the window. Coulson. How did he get back here so fast? 

"I took the chopper," he grinned, seemingly reading Kari's mind.

"Kari, we have a new, well it's not really a mission, but that's probably the best way to describe it," said Fury, his fingertips together, his chin resting on them, looking at her out of his one eye (the other being under an eye patch). "Tony Stark, who I'm sure you've heard off," he said, dryly, "is starting conversion on his tower. From what I understand, he is using his arc reactor to create clean energy, take the tower off the grid, as it were. We need you to go and work with Pepper Potts, to help her out with everything and anything she needs. Her PA in a sense." Kari nodded. She liked Pepper. They had become friends since Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known in the industry as the Black Widow, had been working for Stark, undercover and on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"When do I need to start, sir?" she asked.

"We need you to go now. It will mean living with Stark and Miss Potts, but he has plenty of room, and no other option. But don't worry, he knows you are coming this time." Kari caught sight of Coulson out of the corner of her eye as he tried not to laugh. She had to smother down a grin herself. "Agent Coulson here will take you," said Fury as he swung his chair around and started typing away on his laptop.

"Come on," said Coulson, "I'll take you to your quarters so you can get packed, then we'll get someone to drive us over.  
Kari fell asleep in the car, but seeing as they were going to New York, and she had been in New Mexico for quite a while, Coulson let her sleep. He had some work to catch up on anyway, so got out his laptop. As the car came upto Manhatten Bridge, he gently shook her awake.

"Kari, we're here." She jumped up looking terrified for half a moment, but remembered where she was.

"Sorry, was having a dream about trigantulas. Never mind," she grinned, when she saw Coulson's blank look. "Pepper!" She ran towards her friend and hugged her. It had been a while since they were last together, but it was as if no time at all had passed. Coulson got the driver to bring Kari's bags up and he followed the two women into the Tower.

"We haven't finished the top few floors, the pent house and so on, but JARVIS is installed already, and there is already so much to show you," said Pepper. She lowered her voice a little. "I'm also glad you're here. You will be sticking with me, unless told otherwise, but you will be helping me out in any way you can."

"Course I will," smiled Kari. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You say that, just wait till Tony starts," Pepper grinned. Kari was settled quickly into her new room in the tower, and after a quick catch up with Pepper and Coulson, crawled into bed - falling asllep as her head hit the pillow.


	6. An Old Face

"Is it true? They've really found him?" Pepper was asking Tony. It had been six months since Kari had basically moved into Stark Tower, and began working closely with Pepper. In fact, she was so close to Pepper, that she was granted the same level access as her.

"What's going on?" yawned Kari.

"Morning chick," smiled Pepper. "You remember me saying about Captain America, the world's first superhero?"

"My dad was always going on about him, how amazing he was. Dad worked really closely with him during the First World War," said Tony. Kari nodded, sitting down at the table with them with a plate of freshly made Pop Tarts, a Midgardian breakfast she had grown rather fond of.

"Well it looks like they have found him," said Pepper, drinking a cup of coffee. She couldn't function without that first cup of the day. "He went missing in 1943, the plane he was on went down in the sea, or the ice, we don't know. Howard Stark spent months and months looking for him, but had to give up in the end. It seems as though he has come down in the edge of the North Pole."

"How did they not see him before?" Kari asked.

"The landscape there changes so much, with the ice melting, snow storms and so on. Well a plane has been uncovered by the latest snowstorm and the rumour is, not that I am meant to know of course, when they opened it and went in to explore, he was just led there, in ice. Still alive!" 

"Oh wow, so what does this mean?" Kari asked. Pepper shook her head.

"I don't know yet, but Coulson rang me this morning to tell me he was heading over to New York to get things set up for the Captain's arrival. He also said they need you to go over -"

"Don't you need me here?" Kari interrupted.

"Nah it's ok, there isn't much to get on with today - a quiet one," grinned Pepper, shaking her head.

"Oh if there isn't much to do today, then maybe we could -" Tony said, nuzzling into Pepper's neck.

"Okay, I get the hint," laughed Kari, "just do me a favour and wait till I've left the room, or possibly the building." She picked up her phone to ring Coulson, but he got there first. He said he would pick her up from Stark Tower in fifteen minutes, so she ran to get dressed properly, and do her hair, only just making it before he arrived.

"Ready?" he asked. "Come on, I'll brief you in the car. You'll need to change though." Kari looked down at her clothes. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong with them, but we want anyone who interacts with him, or who he may see, to be dressed in clothes from the 1940s."

"Understandable," smiled Kari. "So what do you need me for?"

"You will be the one working with him closely. You know what is it like to be from another time, another place, we thought you would be the best choice." Kari blushed. She was honoured to be chosen for such a job. When they arrived, she was quickly bustled into a changing room with one of the women there and shown what clothes would have been worn back in the forties. They also showed her how to do her hair and make up like a military nurse would have done back then. An hour later, she emerged, looking as though she had stepped righ out of 1943. Her olive green pencil skirt, which was made out of rough fabric, clung to her every curve, and the white, starched cotton shirt was pristine. She was briefed on what she needed to do, how she should speak, what to say if he woke up and so on. Once she was confident she could do it, she placed her hand on the handle of the door and took a ddeep breath. Coulson was stood at the one-way window, watching the Captain as he lay on the bed, wearing tan coloured trousers, a white t-shirt with a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it and army issue boots. His blonde hair was slicked back, with the fringe hanging down over the side of his face a little. Kari could see how tight the t-shirt was, how it clung to his chest as though it were painted onto the very toned torso muscles. She bit her lip, then walked through the door. The room was simple, but detailed. Everything had been created so that the Captain wouldn't be shocked initially when he awoke. There was even a radio on the side, playing commentary from baseball games. She did what she needed to do, then left, but before she closed the door, she took one last look at him. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place his face. It was probably just her mind playing tricks on her.

Later that afternoon, she made her way back into the room. As she opened the door, she found the Captain sitting up on his bed, looking around.

"Captain, you're up," she smiled, in her American accent, that Natasha had been helping her with.

"What's going on?" he asked, a little forcefully.

"I don't know what you mean," Kari said, shaking her head, trying to feign innocence.

"This game. The one on the wireless. I was at that game, in April of '42. What's going on?" When Kari failed to answer him, he panicked and ran out of the room, pushing past her. She tried to follow him, but he was too fast. He ran into a corridor filled with S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers dressed in black from head to toe, which seemed to cause more panic in him, and he ran out of the door into the busy New York street. What he saw shocked him; the cars were different, the big screens weren't there before. The soldiers must have radioed ahead to say he had escaped, as Kari watched, while three or four very sleek, black cars pulled up blocking both his exits. Nick Fury calmly walked up to him. Kari couldn't hear what was being said, but she watched as the Captain walked back into the S.H.I.E.L.D. building with Fury, his head low.


	7. Realisation

When Kari got back to Stark Tower, Pepper was sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, working on her laptop. 

"Pep, can I, um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up, you look worried."

"Not worried, more, I dunno, thinking. Pep, can you tell me everything you know about Captain America, and I mean everything. I'm sure Tony has some files squirrelled away from S.H.I.E.L.D. or his dad."

"Course I will hun, come on, let's go and look," Pepper smiled. Kari followed her down to her office, where they spent the next 3 hours looking through various files and articles that mentioned anything to do with the Captain and his history. There wasn't much about his early life, his childhood, but there was plenty on Dr Abraham Erskine's work, Operation: Rebirth, a project intended to enhance US soldiers to the height of physical perfection. He was the guinea pig, as it were. The files didn't have much on Dr Erskine after that; though it did mention his first attempt on a man called Johann Schmidt. It wasn't a successful attempt, and although Schmidt survived, it caused him severe physiological problems. He became the Captain's arch enemy, Red Skull.

"There must be something with his name on," sighed Kari. "Or at the very least, a before picture."

"This was the 1940's," said Pepper.

"I know, but it was still the miltary, things don't get lost that easily."

They kept searching, until Kari came across what she had been looking for. She was just about to take a sip of her water when she stopped, the bottle midway to her mouth, causing some of it to spill to the floor.

"Shit!" She jumped up and tried to wipe it down quickly.

"What happened?"

"I - I think I've found him. But, it can't be." Pepper was well and truly confused by now, but she waited patiently for her friend to tell her. Kari couldn't stop staring at the little black and white photograph, of the skinny man, standing in the sun. His white t-shirt like the one he was wearing when she went to see him earlier, only without the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo across it. A pair of old fashioned sunglasses hung from his dogtags around his neck and his face was in a slight frown. His floppy hair, she assumed was either blonde or light brown, but guessing from her face, she somehow knew it was blonde. Definitely blonde. She knew those eyes, that jaw line, she could smell his aftershave, the sweetness of the chocolates. "I know him," she said, finally.

"What do you mean, you know him from that photograph?" Pepper asked.

"Yes," nodded Kari, a tear forming in her eye. "I had come down to Earth with Sif for a while, just to have a bit of fun. Get my mind off things. I had not long gone through a bad breakup and Sif wanted to cheer me up. We arrived in 1942, New York, and Howard Stark was there." Pepper clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Tony's dad?"

"Yeah. Well I wanted some fresh air, the crowds were getting to me, and I took a walk over to this big white building. Steve was there, alone. We got chatting and he told me about how he was on a double date with his friend, Bucky, and how his date wasn't happy with him - being short and skinny and not good with women apparently." Pepper laughed. " Well, we shared chocolate, he told me about growing up in Brooklyn and getting beaten up all the time, but he was stubborn and stood up for what he believed in. I had to leave after about an hour, but I kissed him before I went and I've never had a feeling like it. I'm not a soppy person, but, oh I dunno." She flopped her arms down.

"I think I know what you mean."

"You do?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, you aren't one to fall at a man's feet, I can see that, and I've only known you a year!"

"Thanks," grinned Kari. "When we kissed it was like, magic. Sparks flew through my body, and I tingled in places that I never knew existed. I could still feel him on my lips even after we got back to Asgard." She bit her lip a little, subconsciously, and that little smile she had when talking to Odin about Steve came back.

"That's true love," smiled Pepper. "So does he know you are Asgardian?"

"Ha, no. I didn't think that would be a good idea! I just said I wasn't from around here. What am I going to do? Do I tell him? What should I say? He probably doesn't even remember me." She was pacing the floor now, fretting. Pepper stood up and wrapped her arms round her, calming her down.

"Just take it one day at a time, okay?" Kari nodded and sighed. "Now lets get this cleared up, Tony will be back soon. We'll get take out tonight?"

"Ooh yeah that sounds like a plan!"

Later that night, as Kari lay in bed, she couldn't help but think of the man she had only met once, but knew she wanted to be with. She couldn't believe he was still alive. What would happen next?


	8. Reunited

As the weeks went on, Kari got to know Steve again, taking it slowly. She told him how she had come from a different place, that all this was so foreign to her, that she had an idea of how he felt. He started to really warm to her, and a few weeks after he had first woken up, they went for a walk around Central Park.

"My mom used to bring me here when I was a kid," he said, smiling at the memories. It didn't seem that long ago, but it must have been over 80 years now. There was another memory beginning to form, a memory about Kari. Or was it? He wanted to ask, but it was delicate, he didn't want to look crazy or anything. He decided to bite the bullet, as it were, and ask her one late Spring afternoon, as they were eating ice cream from the ice cream van by the lake.

"Kari," he started, as they found a nice shady spot under a large oak tree. "You've told me you aren't from New York, I would assume you're from England but you don't seem to know any of the places I've spoken about when I was there during the War." Kari had known this was coming for a while now, and while she was prepared, she didn't know how she would answer. Truthfully would more than likely be best. "I hope this doesn't come across as rude, but where are you from?" Kari took a deep breath.

"Ok, if I tell you, you have to promise to not think I'm crazy." She smiled, as Steve promised. "How much do you know about Norse mythology? Well it's all true. Odin, Thor, and so on. I grew up there, in Asgard with them. I am in my early twenties, but in Earth years, thats about 1100."

"Okay," Steve replied slowly, trying to take all of this in.

"This is the second time I have been here. I came down to Earth in 1942, with my sister. We ended up at the World's Fair there."

"It's true. It was you."

"You remember?"

"Of course. Well, at first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, getting then and now mixed up. But you were there. I gave you a chocolate."

"A Milky Way," smiled Kari. "It was the most delicious chocolate I had ever tasted."

"And then you kissed me."

"I did; and I never forgot that kiss." Steve looked at her incredulously, but Kari just gave him her warmest smile. "Honestly, I never believed in love at first sight, but then I met you. You were different. I don't know what it was about you, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, about that kiss, and if I'm honest, I'mnot normally one to go gooey over a guy," she laughed. Steve couldn't believe this was happening to him. Here he was, a man out of his own time, sat with the first girl he had ever kissed, truly kissed, and she was telling him she was, well what was she?

"So are you, if this doesn't come across as insensitive, an alien?" Kari laughed and shook her head.

"No, not as such. Most of the time, people from Earth tend to label us as Gods, but I don't believe that. The only difference we really have is superhuman strength and we can live for about 5000 years."   
Kari couldn't explain why but, right now, she felt closer to Steve than she had anyone before. Ever. He must have felt the same because when they stood, he caught her fingers with his, turning to her with his eyes downcast, and he said,

"That kiss - "

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?" Kari nodded, and Steve paused her a moment, and then he lowered his head, his lips meeting hers softly, questioningly, in a kiss full of hope and anticipation. She return the kiss, and his lips became less questioning and more passionate.


	9. The Past Rearing It's Ugly Head

Kari was sat in the gymnasium, watching her boyfriend pummel the punching bag like a steak being tenderised. He paused and turned to look at her, sat on the edge of the boxing ring, reading a book and every now and then peering over the top to watch him. He liked that; it made him feel warm inside knowing that another human being was there for him in a way no-one else had been before. Well, there was Peggy, but he never got to spend much time with her. Except maybe those stolen moments in England, or that time they were waiting for Howard Stark to arrive with the plane in Italy, so Steve could rescue those men from the HYDRA base. Kari, however, was something else altogether. In a good way though. Whenever she walked into a room, the whole place lit up. He knew everyone said that about someone they love, but with Kari it really was true.

Steve was amazing. Kari couldn't have asked for any more. She fell in love with him when he was just a plain, simple human, but now, he was a superhero. Technically, not much older than when she first met him. She hadn't yet taken him back to Stark Towers, but he had met Pepper when they were having coffee at their favourite cafe. She knew about Peggy; they had had a conversation late one night in his apartment about the past, their lives, their ex's. She tried to tell him about Loki, but she just couldn't. He knew she had an ex, who she had been close to - as close as he was with Peggy - but she hadn't said his name. She didn't want him to think any different of her if he found out she had been with a prince, the god of mischief of all people. He wasn't going to bother them anyway; he was back on Asgard, just as Peggy was now in England. Kari found out when going through some more of the files from back then. She was transferred about 3 years after Steve went down with that plane.  
"What you thinking about?" Kari jumped. She hadn't seen Steve creep up gently behind her He wrapped his arms around her waist an nuzzled in to her neck, moving her hair about of the way. She liked it when he did that. Even after 4 months, it still gave her butterflies in her stomach. Putting her book down, she turned to see her boyfriend.  
"Well, I was reading, and watching that cute backside of yours as you were training, but since you're here now, I'm wrapping my arms around your neck, moving in close and kissing you."  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He leaned down, rubbing the tip of his nose gently against hers, brushing his lips down her cheek until he reached her lips, where he kissed her, hungrily. Her body reacted by tensing up and moving right into him, her tongue flicking the edge of his lips, teasingly, until he opened them. She was just running her fingernails through his hair when another voice made them both jump.  
"Ahem." Nick Fury was stood a few feet away, trying not to grin. "I need to speak to you. Both of you." This couldn't be good. Mainly because he was holding one of those manila folders. They never contained anything good. Sitting down together, he turned to Steve. He was about to open his mouth, but Steve got there first.  
"You know, when I went under, we were at war. When I woke up they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."  
"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some quite recently," said Fury.  
"Are you here with a mission, sir?" asked Kari. Fury nodded.  
"Trying to get me back in the world," joked Steve.  
"Trying to save it." He handed Steve the manila folder, and Kari peered over his shoulder to look too.  
"HYDRA's secret weapon," said Steve, in astonishment.  
"Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we do; that it holds the key to unlimited, sustainable, clean energy."  
"Who took it from you?"  
"A man called Loki. He's er, not from around here."  
"No that's not possible," whispered Kari, whose turn it was to turn pale.  
"Sweetheart, do you know of Loki?" Steve asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
"Listen, the world has changed alot since your time. It's gotten alot weirder."  
"At this point, I doubt anything could surprise me."  
"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet at your apartment, Kari there is one for you waiting at Stark Tower. Is there anything we ought to know about the Tesseract?"  
"Yeah," sighed Steve, with a stony look on his face. "You should have left it in the ocean."  
Fury left them in the gym, and Steve turned to Kari.  
"Do you know Loki?" he asked again, gently.  
"Yes." Kari lowered her head. "You have to believe me though, I didn't tell you because I didn't think he would ever come back into my life." Steve looked patiently at his girlfriend, as she struggled with her inner turmoil over telling him. After a few moments, she opened her mouth again. "He's my ex."  
"So he's from Asgard."  
"Yes, it's probably why they need me. No-one else knows who he is to me, but I'm guessing because of where he's from, I'll have the advantage, the information for them"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.  
"Because I didn't want you thinking I was crazy," she smiled, leaning into his shoulder as he hugged her.  
"Don't be silly," he said, resting his cheek on her head, taking in the scent of her hair.

The following day, they were on the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet with Agent Coulson, on their way to the Helicarrier, in the middle of the ocean. Phil was telling Steve about how much of a fan he was of him, of Captain America. He has vintage trading cards, which took him two years to collect the full set. Steve was in mint condition. Kari wondered how long it would take him to ask Steve to sign them.  
"I was there, when they found you," Phil was saying. "I watched you sleep." Steve looked at Kari, who was trying not to laugh. "Um, I mean, I was there, while you were unconscious," he was stuttering. Steve changed the subject, before Phil started too flustered.  
"So this Dr Banner was trying to recreate Erskine's formula?" he asked, glancing at the folder in his hands.  
"Yeah," said Phil, relieved to be talking about something else. "It went wrong though. He's one of the smartest guys of our time though." He went on to tell Steve about the uniform he would be wearing, stating that the stars and stripes may be old fashioned, but old fashioned was probably what people needed right now.  
They arrived on the helicarrier, met with Natasha and Dr Bruce Banner, then went inside as the ship began to rise into the sky. Steve couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. The room was enormous, filled with all sorts of computers, people, things he had never seen before in his life. He wordlessly handed Fury ten dollars as he passed him. Fury chuckled to himself. So did Kari. After a briefing, and Stark arriving in his usual manner of attention seeking, Kari followed Natasha as she took her and Bruce to the lab. Steve, Tony and Natasha, along with a couple of other agents, would going to Stuttgard, in Germany, where Loki had been spotted.  
"He's got Clint," Natasha said to Kari, the worry coming through in her voice, no matter how much she tried to hide it.  
"Oh sweetie." Kari gave her a hug. "We'll get him back, it'll be ok," she tried to reassure her friend.

Three hours later, they were back, Loki in tow. As he walked past the lab, he looked into the window, and grinned. Kari calmly walked out of the door, and up to the eight agents securing him. They stopped in front of her. A calmness flooded through her, tinged with determination, and past hurt. Slowly she walked up to him, not taking her eyes off of his. It happened faster than anyone could react. Her hand came up behind her head and she punched him in the face - hard - just the once; and then calmly walked away and back into the lab with Bruce. Loki faltered for just a moment, shocked, but looked back into her eyes, with an evil grin, as she fought hard to keep the tears back. Everything she had been pushing down for the last couple of years, since he spat that chicken at her and ran off when she had told him she loved him, it was all starting to bubble up at the sight of him and her fists were balled up as he was taken to his glass prison. She followed Bruce to the debriefing room, as requested by Director Fury and gasped as another figure from her past was stood there.  
"Thor!" she squealed, her face breaking into a smile.   
"Kari, I was hoping you would be here," he smiled. Steve looked at her questioningly.  
"Don't worry, he isn't an ex," she grinned. "Just a very good friend." They sat down and began to discuss Loki, and his possible plans.  
"Thor, what's Loki's game plan?" asked Steve.  
"He has an army of creatures called the chitauri. They are not of Asgard, nor any world we know of. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."  
"An army from outer space. Should be interesting," sighed Steve.  
"So he's building another portal. That's what he must need Erik Selvig for." said Bruce  
"Selvig?" Thor asked, his head flicking round.  
"He's an astrophysicist."  
"He is a friend."  
"Loki has them under some kind of spell," said Natasha. "Along with one of ours."  
"I want to know why Loki let us take him so easily. I mean, it's not like he can lead an army when he is trapped in here," Steve said.  
"I don't think we should focus on Loki," interrupted Bruce. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Thor stood up to his full height, his chest puffed out a little.   
"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."  
"He killed eighty people in two days," snapped Natasha.  
"He's adopted," Thor faltered slightly.  
Stark walked in with Coulson at that point, and Kari, feeling she would be better off in the lab right now, left them to it.


	10. Confrontation

"So where were we, Mr Rogers?" she asked him seductively in his ear.  
"I'm pretty sure it was somewhere around here," he whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her into him. She looked into those blue lagoons he called eyes and melted, just as she did every time she looked into them. They were in a little room, somewhere down the corridor from the lab, the room where Steve's Captain America uniform was being kept. Kari had dragged him in there after Tony and Bruce had gotten distracted with something on the computers.  
"Well, if I remember, your hands were right there, my fingers were running through your hair and your mouth was right here." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, feeling his smile underneath. He pushed her up against the large glass door in front of his uniform (a spare, in case the one he was wearing got torn or otherwise damaged). He could feel her gasp at the sudden coldness on her back, and she kissed him even more hungrily. She began to rub her leg up against the back of his, so he pulled back for half a second and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her back against the window. For a brief moment, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, through the tiny window in the door, but when she looked up, there was nothing there.  
"What is it?" Steve asked, frowning. She shook her head, grinned and leaned back down into him. Her long, thick, wavy hair was falling over her face, and Steve could feel it falling down his neck. She moved it out of the way, and started pecking his cheek, across his jawline and down his neck, causing him to moan a little in pleasure.  
"Sshh, someone will hear us," she chuckled.  
"It's not my fault you're so damn sexy," he replied. She went to nibble on his ear, when he managed to catch her lips with his, and he kissed her passionately, eagerly, no holding back. When he finally let her down, he looked into her eyes, and tucked her hair behind her ear, his arms round her waist, Kari stroking his cheek. "Come on, before they notice we've gone." He kissed her on the forehead and they left the room. When they got out on the other side of the door, the pair of them nearly had a heart attack each.  
"Coulson," Steve said, jumping back and nearly whacking his head on the closing door behind him.  
"What the hell?" Kari blurted out, forgetting he was her superior. Phil was blushing. He cleared his throat.  
"Ahem, yeah so I was going to come and tell you we need to sort out a game plan for our guest, but I saw you were a bit, um, busy, so I waited outside till you were done. Making sure no-one disturbed you," he grinned.  
"Um, thankyou?" Kari said, now that it was her turn to blush. They followed him to the debriefing room where Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Thor were sat waiting for them. Natasha raised her eyebrows, smirking, and Kari scowled at her, though trying not to grin at the same time.  
"Somebody got a little busy, did they?" teased Stark, leaning back in his chair, his arms above his head as though he were stretching. Thor was looking at her too, rather questioningly. She sat down next to him.  
"Oh don't even start, you," she whispered, as he grinned back at her.   
"Just like old times, eh?" he said.  
"No it bloody isn't," she said, "it's very different to last time."  
"Um, okay I think I have heard enough," he said, turning away, but smiling. Thor was like a big brother to her, and although they were really close, there were still things they didn't talk about. He seemed to forget at times that she was a grown woman; but she was quick enough to remind him at those times, when it was needed!  
As the group began to talk, a plan was formulated on how to get Loki to tell them why he allowed them to capture him so easily. Natasha would try and speak to him, before Fury got there and tried to torture him. With that set, they all went their separate ways.  
*****  
"So they sent you," soothed Loki, in that irritatingly smooth voice of his. Boy, he was a charmer, but it wouldn't work on Kari. She had grown up with him, knew all his ways, his tricks.  
"Listen, I've crept in here before they realise where I am. I wanted to talk to you."  
"Oh so you don't want to hit me again."  
"Hmm, it's tempting and thankyou for the offer, but no, I'm all set," she retorted, trying to keep her calm. This guy could wind her up at the drop of a hat and she knew it. But she had to stay calm, or he would have won.  
"So what is it you want," he asked her, lazily.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"You know damn well what Loki. Why did you set me up a romantic picnic, after we had been dating for well over a couple of years, and then when I finally say that I love you, you freak out and run out on me."  
"Don't forget I spat food at you," he reminded her.  
"Oh dear, silly me, how could I forget that."  
"It was your fault," he said. "You made me choke. You caught me off guard."  
"You're really going to blame me?"  
"Hmm, let me think. Yes, yes I think I am," he said, sarcastically. "Well, this is definitely a surprise, here I was thinking you were going to ask me about the events that led me here." Kari shook her head.  
"No, not really," she said, his shock barely registering, but Kari saw it. As did Thor, who was watching on a screen, rooms away. "That will come in it's own time. I'm here for my own reasons." She was cool, calm, and collected.   
"I was a fool," he said, turning on the snake-like charm that he was so good at. "I was young, naive, I didn't know how to react."  
"You humiliated me, Loki," she said, dangerously calm still. "Not only did you run out on me, but you then avoided me, walked out of rooms when I entered them, fooled around with the very servant who, just weeks before, you had been pranking with snakes other various creatures." He hung his head low.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "Will you forgive me?" He looked up at her, his eyes full of sadness and sorrow. Kari faltered. She wasn't expecting this.  
"Loki," she walked up to the glass, putting her hand where his was, "look me in the eye and tell me you are sorry."  
"I am, I truly am." She gazed at him, as though trying to figure him out still. She looked deep into his eyes, the way she used to when they were children.  
"So you didn't let them capture you because this is all one big trap?" she asked, stepping back. Loki gazed at her in horror. It was though she had read his mind. "Thankyou, this has been fun, as ever." She grinned at him and walked off.  
"That's not fair," he shouted after her. "You promised never to do that again."  
"Yes, that's right," she said softly, dangerously. "And if memory serves me, you promised to never hurt me. Oh well, looks like we're even." And with that she calmly walked away from him.  
"I can't tell you what, but he has a plan and it involves this ship," she said, as she sat back down with everyone else. "Don't asl me how, I have never understood it, but all I know is that I ca read him. Not his mind, but him. Always have done."  
"So that's why it was such a shock, what he did to you," said Natasha. Kari nodded.  
"Yeah, but he is my past and right now I just want to get this all sorted and him sent back to Asgard, where Odin will deal with him."   
Steve had't been sure where she had been going with this, but knowing now that she wanted nothing more to do with him, his heart crawled back up from it's stomach, and he felt he could breath a little easier. Kari sat down beside him.  
"I know you were worried," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "but I promise, you are all I want, all I will ever need." Steve's heart soared and he smiled as she rested her forehead on his.  
"Okay, lovebirds, stop making us all sick, we have a planet to save," grinned Tony.


	11. Coulson's End?

"Loki's play is Banner," Kari heard on her ear-piece. Natasha's voice sounded a little shaken, but otherwise determined. Kari turned to face Bruce, who was engrossed in the gamma trace, while Tony sat on the desk, his legs crossed, popping blueberries into his mouth. She had to admit, it was pretty entertaining watching him see how high he could chuck one and catch it in his mouth. A bit like watching a dog chase it's tail really.  
"Stark, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Fury stormed in.  
"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," Tony retorted.  
"You're supposed to be tracing the Tesseract."  
"We are," said Bruce. "That computer over there is looking now, and will be able to tell us when it can find within half a mile raduis."  
"What's Phase Two?" asked Tony. Bruce turned the screen round for Fury to see.  
"Weapons." Steve slammed a large gun down on the table. No one had seen him come in. "Sorry Stark, the computer was going a little slow for me." Fury hung his head and sighed.  
"Banner, do you maybe want to think about removing yourself from this all?" Natasha walked into the room. Bruce turned to face her.  
"I was pretty well removed from it all thankyou, I was in Calcutta," he replied, angrily. Thor walked over to sit with Kari, who was just sat watching this all, unsure of what she should do or say. She had never Steve so angry before.  
"Yes, ok, we were making weapon's," cried Fury, flinging his hands in the air, frustrated at it all. Kari stood up to take a closer look at what Steve had brought in. It looked familiar. It looked like... no it couldn't be. But then after everything that had happened the last couple of days, she doesn't know why she was even surprised in the first place. It looked like S.H.I.E.L.D. had truly studied the Destroyer's technology and adapated it. Great, just what everyone needed right now. All hell broke loose. Kari turned to see Steve and Tony arguing like school children, Thor was staggering around, commenting on how tiny and petty these humans were, Natasha and Bruce were yelling at each other... She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Oh for the love of... SHUT UP, THE LOT OF YOU," she yelled. They all turned to look at her. Steve had been egging Tony on to put his suit on, they would "go a few rounds", and he looked at her in half surprise, half guilt. "Would you all just look at yourselves, bloody hell." Fury opened his mouth to say something, when he slowly turned round to face Bruce, and gently opened the latch to his gun. Natasha did the same.  
"Bruce, do you think you could put that down now?" Natasha asked him softly, but firmly. Kari looked and he was holding Loki's sceptre.   
"How did...?" he asked himself, frowning. Nobody had a chance to find out why or how though, because a huge explsion caused the ceiling to cave in, equipment to explode and the floor to collapse. Kari managed to jump out of the way just in time, but Natasha and Bruce weren't so lucky. Natasha managed to get over the earpieces that the Hulk had emerged, so Thor ran off to help her, while Kari ran off with Fury to the Control Room. Steve and Tony went the other way, to do something about the broken engine.  
"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on," demanded Fury as he walked in. Before anyone could answer, Agent Maria Hill, who was second in command to Fury, yelled out.  
"Grenade!" Kari reacted too slowly and the explosion threw her across the room. As she sat up, dazed, she saw Agent Barton, Clint, in a narrow slit above the door, aiming his bow. The arrow connected with one of the computers and fried the electrics. She went to take off after him, but some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who Clint had hijacked for the mission, came running in, shooting. Fury shot back, but they weren't deterred. Kari wondered what she could use to defend herself, and as she looked around, she saw a long metal pole that had come apart in the explosion. Excellent, she thought, grinning to herself. She may not have been trained to use a gun, but she was trained in the art of combat on Asgard (ok, not as well as her sister, but she was good enough). The first bullet missed completely, but the second just grazed past her leg. A bullet graze was nothing compared to what happened that time on Nidavellir, but she wasn't going to think about that right now. She side flipped over the monitors to the right of her and landed feet first, crouching, holding the pole in front of her. The guy who crept up behind her didn't even see it coming. She swung it round behind her, knocking him out cold; the same as the next two who tried to attack her. She had a sudden thought. Not a good one either.  
"Loki," she muttered to herself, running towards the god's glass cage. She came up against a few more men on the way there, getting a gash across her forehead in the process, but she managed to make it there.  
"NO!" she screamed, stopping dad in her tracks. Thor was in the prison, Loki by the controls, Phil was pointing one of the Phase Two weapons at him.  
"Well isn't this just grand," soothed Loki. "My brother about to meet his death, my former love defending those very humans who deserve to be conquered, and a mortal threatening me. This is something I'll remember for a long time." He turned to press the button, presumably to release Thor.  
"Don't," said Phil, raising the weapon. It began to power up. Loki held his hands above his head and stepped away from the console. "I don't know quite what this does yet, but I'm happy to try and find out." It was whirring into action when Loki appeared behind Phil by magic and stabbed him from behind with the sceptre. The previous image of him stood in front of them all faded away.  
"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him, rooted to the spot, eyes wide in horror.  
"Well, this has been fun," he said, sauntering back to the console and pressing the button without a second thought. The cage disappeared out of the base of the ship.  
"THOR!" She turned back to face Loki, aiming the pole at him.  
"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, with menace glowing in his eyes. He opened his mouth to continue blabbering on about something, when he was blasted backwards.  
"Oh so that's what it does," murmured Phil, slouching down against the wall. Kari ran over to him, tears in her eyes.  
"Phil no, no you can't go. Come on, keep talking to me. Please." Fury came running over and took over from her as she flung herself back against the wall and started sobbing. Phil was dead, Thor was presumed dead, Bruce could be anywhere, and she had no idea what was going on with the others right now. She just wanted Steve right now. For him to wrap his arms round her and tell her everything would be ok. Except she didn't know where he was.  
"Barton's safe." Natasha's voice in her ear-piece made her look up. At least he was back. A medic ran over to tend to Kari's wounds, and she just sat there, allowing them to do what they needed to. Not making a fuss. She was just too numb right now. What would happen now? Would she see Steve again?


	12. Welcome Home!

"Will you not come with us, Kari?" Thor asked, in his deep, but calming voice. She looked back at Steve and shook her head, smiling.  
"No," she said. "My life is here now, with Steve.  
"I understand," smiled Thor. "He is a good man, he will look after you."  
"Can you tell Sif that..." she started, but faltered. What could she possibly say to make up for not going back? Thor seemed to understand.  
"I'll tell her," he nodded. Kari turned to Loki, who was wearing Asgardian handcuffs, chained to his a collar around his neck, and a sort of muzzle around his mouth and nose.  
"We would have been amazing," she whispered to him. He hung his head low, a single tear falling from his eye. He knew he had messed up; not with the whole trying to take over the Earth thing, he was actually quite proud of that and was still adamant it was the right thing to do, even if he HAD been controlled by the Tesseract. But he knew he had messed up bad with Kari, and as a result had lost her to not only the realm he tried to rule, but to the love of a mortal. She walked back over to Steve, who took her hand and squeezed it. Natasha and Clint were stood just to the left of her, while Bruce and Tony were both sat against the hood of Tony's silver sports car. They were in Central Park, in a secluded area, where not many people would notice them. Thor gave the other end of the caged Tesseract to Loki, who had no choice but to grab hold of it, Thor twisted the end he was holding, and a large energy field shot out of the Tesseract and up, taking the two brothers with it.

That was a year ago, a whole year. Kari couldn't believe how fast it had gone. So much had changed. For starters the Avengers [that's what they were calling themselves, this odd little group of people who had become firm friends] all lived together in Stark Tower. They each had a couple of floors to themselves, complete with their own personal training rooms, which Tony had designed to each of their own personal strengths and abilities. Thor however, was still on Asgard. He had his own couple of floors here, but he hadn't been back yet. Kari hoped things weren't too bad up there. However, her mind was soon taken away from Asgard, and back down to Earth by Pepper.  
"Ok, this is really important," Kari turned to look at her. "Do I put the chocolate fountain by the window, or the bar?"  
"Neither," said Kari. "You remember what Tony was like the last time alcohol and melted chocolate were involved together. And do you remember the mess the last chocolate fountain caused when Clint fell into it? It was his own fault for losing that bet, but did he have to choose stilettos that high! We'll be scrubbing the windows for weeks," she laughed, trying to get that image out of her head. "How about I set up over by that table, then we can lay more things out to dunk in."  
"Sounds great," grinned Pepper, still laughing about Clint in high heels and a dress. "Can I leave it to you though, I've got a hundred and one things to do because Tony has very kindly remembered he has some work down in his lab he just desperately needed to be getting on with." She walked off, muttering about how, if he didn't come upstairs soon, she would be making him sleep outside.  
By 2 o'clock, everything was set. They were just waiting for the guest of honour when Pepper had to run off suddenly.  
"Where's she off to?" Natasha asked Tony. Tony shrugged his shoulders.  
"I dunno, she's probably forgotten something," he said. "She's been running about all day, looking stressed." She just made it back in time for the penthouse elevator doors to slide open and the guest of honour to walk in.  
"SURPRISE!" they all shouted. Phil Coulson broke into a massive grin.  
"Miss me then?" he chuckled. Kari ran forward and hugged him, followed by pretty much everyone else. A huge "Welcome Home" sign was put up across the top of the bar and Tony had very kindly 'volunteered' to be on drink's duty, though being kind depended on who's eyes you saw it through!  
Later that night, after much eating, drinking and merriment, they were all curled up in front of the big screen tv watching one of the movies from Tony and Pepper's vast collection.  
"Urgh, I feel so sick," groaned Pepper.  
"Well you were sat at the chocolate fountain half the afternoon," laughed Natasha.  
"I was knackered," Pepper chuckled. "Running around after someone," she glared at Tony as she said this, while he pretended not to notice, "has worn me out!"  
"Phil, you're staying here tonight aren't you?" asked Bruce.  
"I don't think I could move, even if I wanted to," Phil said. "I think those cocktails you made are starting to take effect, Tony. What the hell did you say was in them?"  
"Oh you know, a bit of this, a bit of that," Tony mumbled. Steve stretched and yawned.  
"Right, well this has been fun, but I'm off to bed," he said. "You coming sweetheart?" Kari nodded. They both said their goodnights and made their way downstairs. Kari's floor had to be rebuilt after Loki's attack, so they made sure to put Steve's training area on that floor, so he could just move in with Kari when everything was ready.   
"JARVIS, lock the door please," Kari said to the automated computer, trying not to yawn. As she heard the electronic locks clicking into place, she flopped down onto the large, queen size bed that took up at least a third of their room. The sound of the shower being turned on in their en-suite made her turn her head. A sideways view of Steve, wearing nothing but his boxers, made her grin. She quietly started stripping off, crept into the bathroom, and sliding his her hands up his bare back. He groaned in pleasure and turned round, his eyes showing his surprise at finding her in just her underwear. As he leant down to kiss her, she could feel how much he wanted her, against her thigh. Quickly, they both removed what was left of their clothing and he led her into the hot shower.


	13. An Unexpected Mission

"How was Tahiti?" Natasha asked Phil the next day over breakfast. Ok, so technically it wasn't breakfast time, it was 2pm, but bacon was a breakfast food, and seeing as no-one even attempted to stir before mid-day, they were counting it!  
"It was so warm," grinned Phil. "I just don't think I could thank S.H.I.E.L.D. enough for saving me. Fury tells me I was right on the brink of death, before they whisked me away. They apparently didn't realise how bad I was initially, but once the full extent became clear, I was rushed to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base in Tahiti, where I was told to recover for as long as I needed. I landed in New York a couple of days ago."  
"Show her your scar," said Clint, cramming two slices of toast into his mouth at once. Phil stood up, and started to lift his shirt.  
"No, no it's ok," cried Natasha quickly, as Phil sat back down, laughing.  
"Do we have any pizza left from last night?" Kari mumbled, wandering into the open plan kitchen in pyjamas, her hair tied back hastily.  
"Fridge," said Natasha.  
"Oh god, don't tell me you're going to eat that," groaned Clint, looking disgusted. Kari took a huge bite out of a slice of pepperoni and extra cheese.  
"Oh my god, do you know how much bacteria is on that?" said Bruce, walking in with his first coffee of the day, looking surprisingly awake for the situation.  
"Nope, but it's so tasty," grinned Kari, taking another large bite, giggling as Clint grimaced.  
*****  
"What's that you've got?" Natasha and Pepper were pouring over a book.  
"Trying to sort out the Stark Industries New Year's Eve party."  
"Um, Nat, you know it's the summer at the moment," grinned Kari.  
"I know, but if we don't get started now, it'll be a nightmare, Tony always wants to go overboard," sighed Pepper.

"Ok, what can I do to help," asked Kari, grabbing a chair. They sat like that for the next few hours, and when they finally emerged that evening, the wheels were set in motion for everything. They just had to get the castle booked - Tony loved to go all out and had come in halfway through to convince them a castle would be perfect for a New Years Eve party. After an hour and a half, Pepper finally caved and gave in to him. But she had to admit, a part of her was starting to look forward to it now.  
*****  
"Can I have a word, babe?" Steve pulled Kari to one side. She looked at him questioningly; the poor guy looked nervous.  
"Are you ok?" she asked, starting to get worried. He took a deep breath, rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily.  
"There's something I haven't told you. I - I can't dance." Kari burst out laughing and Steve pouted, looking pretty offended.  
"Oh sweetheart," she said, taking his face in her hand, "I was worried you were telling me that you were leaving me for another woman or something.." Poor Steve's eyes widened in horror, as he stammered that he would never do that, he couldn't dream of hurting her like that. "Sshh, it's ok," she soothed, stroking his face, "I know you wouldn't. I just panicked, that's all. So you can't dance, it's not a problem."

"Are you sure? This New Year's Eve party is going to have a lot of formal dancing, and I don't want to show you up."  
"I'll show you how," Kari smiled. She took him by the hand and they went down to the conference room on the 50th floor. "JARVIS," she called to the computer.  
"Yes Miss Skaarsen?" JARVIS replied.  
"Can you please play the Blue Danube Waltz on repeat for a while." The music came on over the speakers and the two of them moved the chairs and tables to the edge of the room, leaving a clear space for dancing. The room must have been half the size of a football pitch as it was, so there was plenty of space!  
"I remember this used to be on in the dance halls when I went out with Bucky," Steve smiled, then his face fell a little. Losing Bucky like that was still hard to think about. He came back to the present with a smile and turned to Kari. "Ok, I'm ready."  
"Right, the more formal the dance, the further apart we have to be." Steve looked at her. "Honestly! I know what I'm doing. Ok, so the waltz, simplified, is a sort of box step to the beat of '1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3' and so on." She took his left hand in her right, and placed his right hand on her waist. He looked into her eyes, and smiled. He felt confident he could do this.

Things went well for the first three and a half minutes, but Steve panicked suddenly, looked down at his feet, just as they were starting to speed up a tiny bit, headbutted Kari, stood on her foot, and the pair fell to the floor. Kari was the first to start laughing.  
"Never mind," she chuckled, standing up. "Let's start over." Steve couldn't believe how patient she was with him. Well ok, he knew she was a patient person, but anyone else would start getting annoyed after they had been trodden on 36 times in less than an hour. After a while, neither of them noticed anything other than each other. They were so wrapped up in each other's gaze, dancing round the room, that when three heads, belonging to Tony, Clint and Bruce, peered through the large window to watch what was going on, it went completely unnoticed. In fact the only thing that either of them noticed was how much they wanted to kiss the other. Steve bent his head down and grazed his laps across Kari's, moving away, teasingly each time. She grinned and the next time he bent down, she pressed her lips on his, hard, passionately, hungrily. The sharp intake of breath from him confirmed she had hit the spot and they both stayed like that for a moment. When they finally pulled away, resting their foreheads against one another, Steve didn't open his eyes. Instead, he opened his mouth, just a little and whispered,  
"I love you." The words flooded through Kari's body like melted chocolate and warm marshmallows. This was the first time he had said it, and she knew he meant it.  
"I love you, too," she whispered back. She couldn't say anything else, even if she wanted, because his soft lips came crashing down on hers in relief that he she hadn't laughed at him, and love, so much love for the woman in his arms. The woman he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	14. A Visit From The Doctor

Fall in New York was beautiful. Kari still couldn't get over the roaring colours on the trees during this season; the burnt oranges, the dark browns, the bright reds, the pastel peaches. They never had this on Asgard, and each Fall, she would just spent an hour or two wandering around Central Park, taking in all the beauty. This year was no different. She had not long come back in from the Park, after having a leaf fight with Steve. She had won, of course, but she had a pretty shrewd idea he had let her win.  
"Is Pepper up yet?" Kari asked. Tony turned to answer her, but broke into a grin instead.  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
"I think I may have to send out new change of address cards pretty soon," Pepper grumbled, her hand across her stomach. "If I throw up anymore times today, I'll just have to move into the bathroom."  
"Oh so ladylike," giggled Kari. Pepper responded by poking her tongue out at her.  
"Ugh, if these kids don't stop kicking me, their dad will be in a lot of trouble." Pepper glared at Tony, who rushed over to her aid and began rubbing her lower back.  
"Now come on boys, leave mommy's bladder alone, and she might stop kicking me in the night," he said in a sweet baby cooing voice to her swelling bump.  
"Tony, I've told you, we don't know what sex they are yet," smiled Pepper. That's what she was going to find out today. They had tried before, but the babies were being uncooperative. There were definitely two in there, but they wanted to know the sex. That was the joy of private medical care and a billionaire fiance. Kari was going with her this afternoon, then they would be doing a bit of retail therapy. Killing the credit cards, was how Tony liked to refer to it as.  
An hour later, the two women were in a private car, driven by one of Stark Industries best drivers, on their way to Madison Avenue, where the Mount Sinai Hospital was. After much deliberation, Tony had agreed with Pepper on this being the best choice for them and their unborn children.  
"Miss Potts, welcome back," smiled the sonographer, as they made their way into the room. "Will your friend be staying?"  
"Yes," said Pepper, attempting to untangle herself from her jacket.   
"So how many months are we now?"  
"About six, but I feel like I'm about twenty months," she grinned.  
"Yeah we hear that alot with multiple pregnancies," the sonographer laughed. She lifted her tops, exposing her bump and lay back on the bed. "It's going to be cold," she warned, squeezing the gel over Pepper's belly and getting the spreading it evenly with the scanner. As she moved it about, doing her usual check ups, Kari gasped.  
"The babies," she cried. "Oh Pep, they are beautiful." Ten minutes later, the checks were done and the sonographer turned the screen to the two women.  
"Now, would you like to know what sex they are?" she grinned. Pepper nodded. "Ok, as you know, they are identical, and you will soon be the proud mommy to twin daughters." Kari gasped, and Pepper burst into happy tears.  
When they were all finished and packed up, they went back out to the car. The driver took them to Columbus Circle for their retail therapy, and they promised to ring him when they were ready to leave. The two women headed straight for the baby store and began to pile lots of pinks and purples into the trolley. Kari managed to convince Pepper to get these baby gros. Tony will love them, she had giggled.  
"Oh look at these hats," cried Pepper, putting them straight into the trolley.  
"And being Stark children, I can guarantee you will need these," Kari laughed, putting them in. With a trolley full of baby clothes and essentials, and Pepper agreeing to bring Tony back in at a later date to sort out prams and cribs, they made their way to the checkout. Kari ran back to grab one last thing, that she insisted on paying for herself. "It's a surprise," she laughed, " from aunty Kari and uncle Steve." But when they got outside, she couldn't resist. handing it over.  
"Oh Kari I love them," squealed Pepper, opening the bag, and hugging her best friend. "Urgh, ok I'm craving chocolate right now," she sighed. "Meet you back here in twenty minutes?" Kari nodded. She wanted to get a little something special for Steve, so they both figured it would be better to split up. They could get home and put their feet up quicker that way.  
Twenty minutes later, an another two bags full of chocolate, Pepper sat back down at their agreed meeting place. As ten minutes went by, and another, Pepper started getting really worried. She called their driver and he came to help her with her shopping, then back in the car. On the way home, Pepper called in with Tony, but no-one had heard from Kari. She could hear Steve in the background, starting to panic. Kari wasn't the type to wander off. By the time Pepper got home and up to the Stark penthouse, Fury was sat there.  
"I had a call a few moments ago," he started as she sat down with Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. "Steve," he sighed, "do you remember Doctor Faustus?"  
"Oh god, no," Steve cried.  
"He's taken her somewhere, but we don't know where yet. We are already putting a trace on him. Steve," he said to the man pacing back and forth, panicking. "Steve, I promise we will find her."  
"We need help," Steve said suddenly, looking up. "We need Reed Richards, he's the only one to have defeated him so far. I mean truly defeated him."  
"We'll get him now," assured Fury, leaving to get started on finding Kari. Steve sat down and sighed again, his head in his hands. The others were staring at him, so slowly, he began to explain who Doctor Faustus was. That he was a evil mastermind in all senses of the word and more. He had trained as a psychiatrist in his early days, but had later teamed up with Red Skull, brainwashing people. He had brain washed a woman to kill Captain America, but she had failed. The only person who had not been affected by being brainwashed, had been Reed Richards, otherwise known as Mr Fantastic, one quarter of the Fantastic Four.


	15. Rescue

"So we all know the plan," hissed Steve, and they all murmured in agreement. The S.H.I.E.L.D. jet had landed in Vienna, where the Doctor's last known position had been. Pepper had, rather reluctantly, left New York to stay at her mom's for a bit, until this was all sorted. She understood why though, so as soon as she had been driven off, they made their way to Vienna. Reed had brought the rest of his team with him; Susan Richards, aka the Invisible Woman, and Reed's wife; Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch; and Ben Grimm, aka the Thing. With Steve were Natasha, Bruce, and Clint. Tony was flying in his suit, behind them. A large group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were with them too. They reached the mansion where the co-ordinates had sent them, and landed. Creeping in, they found it initially deserted, but continued searching, while Tony flew around the outside of the building to reach the upper floors. A loud cry from above stopped them dead in their tracks.  
"Kari," whispered Steve and ran towards the sound, the others hot in pursuit.  
"I'm not telling you anything, you bastard," she screamed at her torturer.   
"Oh you may not need to, my pretty," he was saying, in a silky, but scary voice. "We will get it one way or another, but it will be quicker and much less painful for you if you tell me now."  
"Do I look stupid?" He hit her across the face with an iron bar and Steve couldn't take it any longer. Storming into the room, he threw his shield at her attacker, knocking him to the ground. The battle was over pretty quickly, when, refusing to surrender, and about to throw a knife at Kari's head, Natasha shot him between the eyes and he fell to the ground. Untying her, Steve wrapped his arms round Kari, who was sobbing into his shoulder.  
"It looks worse than it actually is," she grimaced, trying to stand up, wiping her eyes on her dirty sleeve. She was limping badly, so Steve picked her up and carried her back to the jet, while some of the agents stayed behind to clear up and find out what they could from what was left there. Kari started crying again. "I thought I'd never see you again," she said, as Steve tried to stop tears from falling down his cheeks. "I knew you would come for me, but as much as I tried, I wasn't sure if I would hod out before he would end up killing me." She curled up into Steve again, then suddenly bolted up straight.   
"What's the matter?" Steve asked her.  
"Tony, I need to talk to Tony."  
"Why?"  
"This was just a distraction," she said. "They wanted you all out of the Tower. They are after something in Tony's lab. Something to do with the arc reactor."  
"Capsicle, tell her I heard her, I'm headed home now," Tony yelled over Steve's ear piece. "Meet me there."  
"You heard him," shouted Steve. The rest of the agents were just running back to the jet now, having heard the whole thing.  
Back in New York, they headed straight for Stark Tower.   
"Looks like it's already started," smiled Bruce. Everyone looked out of the window to where he was looking and were greeted with the sight of Tony falling sixty-eight floors to the ground.  
"Not again." Natasha sighed.  
"Does he do this alot?" asked Ben.  
"Yeah, pretty much," Clint replied. "Though the effect is better when he's actually wearing his Iron Man suit." By the time they landed on top of Stark Tower, JARVIS had deployed the latest suit which had gone flying down to meet Tony and engulfed him. He flew back up pointed his blasters at Doctor Faustus, but Reed and Ben had gotten there first. It was all over pretty quickly, thankfully. They never got what they were looking for, as they hadn't counted on JARVIS defending the Tower until everyone got back.  
After Fury had the Doctor back to S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony looked at the chaos all around him.  
"Pepper's gonna kill me," he said. Natasha caught Kari's eye, and they both started chuckling.  
"Come on, mate, we'll help clear it all up," Bruce said. Between them all, Avengers and Fantastic Four, things were cleared and tidied pretty quickly. Kari wasn't allowed to help. Steve and Bruce had nagged her to go to the hospital ward (yes, Stark Tower had everything), so she went down with Natasha and Susan. They helped her wash and get into a fresh bed there, then once Bruce was ready, he came and checked her over; Steve hot on his heels.  
"She'll be fine, Steve," he said. A night here to rest and she will be ok to carry on as normal." He stitched up a couple of wounds on her back, and left her be.  
"Thankyou," she said, gripping Susan's hand and smiling.  
"It's ok, Kari," she replied. "I'm glad to help out friends."  
Steve sat with her for a while longer, chatting about everything and anything, except what had happened tonight. There was always time for that tomorrow. Once she had drifted off to sleep, with Steve holding her hand and stroking her head, he kissed her gently and went back upstairs.


	16. Mini Starks

"Oh. My. God. I'm so hot."  
"Pepper, it's December sweetheart," said Tony.  
"Don't you even think about starting on me, sweetheart," she growled at him. She was nearly eight months pregnant with the girls now, and was going to the hospital the next day for a Caesarean. Her doctors had been examining her each week, and the girls were at a stable weight and stage now, so they were happy for them to arrive. Pepper had been happy for them to arrive a few weeks ago, seeing as she was a big as a house, very sore and uncomfortable, and was wandering around the house in shorts and vest tops, while everyone else was wrapped in layers upon layers.  
"Tony, why don't we go and see if the nursery is ready," offered Bruce. Getting the hint, Tony left with him, leaving Pepper to glare at her fiance's back.  
"Want a drink, hun?" Natasha asked. Pepper snapped her head round.  
"Oh my god, Nat, don't anger it," hissed Clint. "Oof." Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Yeah that would be great, thanks," sighed Pepper, laying back on the sofa, and falling back to sleep.  
*****  
Tony was pacing up and down the hall when the surgeons called him in.  
"We're ready for you now, Mr Stark." He half ran towards the door, to get ready to scrub up and to be with Pepper while they brought their daughters into the world. Everyone else had stayed behind at Stark Tower, waiting almost patiently for the phone call to say the girls were here. Two hours later, they got what they were waiting for, and rushed down to the hospital. Bruce stayed behind, because he had something to sort in the lab, but Steve, Kari, Clint, and Natasha went down. They entered Pepper's room gently, and were half surprised to see Tony curled up on the edge of the bed with one of his daughters, while Pepper was under the sheets, holding the other.  
"Where's Bruce?" asked Pepper.  
"Oh he had something to catch up on," said Kari.  
"Ah ok. Right guys, we would like to introduce you to our daughters; Amilie Daisy Stark and Astrid Penelope Stark."  
"Oh they are so beautiful," cried Natasha, holding her arms out. "So which one do I have?" she asked Pepper.  
"Um, that's Amilie," she replied, thinking. "Yes, that's definitely Amilie."  
"And here is Astrid," said Tony, placing his daughter in Kari's arms. She gasped, as she tucked the tiny little girl's head into the crook of her arm and curled her in tight.  
"Hello sweetheart, I'm your Aunty Kari," she whispered, stroking Astrid's face, while tears forming in her eyes. Happy tears. They were each so engrossed in the tiny, new lives they were holding, that none of them saw Tony and Pepper kissing. It had been a long time since they could be tender with each other, so they relished the moment, just laying there in each others arms. Content.  
"She's so beautiful," whispered Steve, as he came up behind Kari.  
"She is, isn't she," Kari said, turning her head round to see her boyfriend, who had his face tucked into her shoulder, to see Astrid better. Astrid was trying to chew on her tiny little fist in her sleep, making them both chuckle a little.  
"I want one," Steve said, absent-mindlessly. Kari took a slightly sharp breath in, but didn't say anything else. She tucked her head into Steve's, and they both just stood like that, staring down at Astrid, until it was time to swap. Clint took Astrid, while Steve took Amilie from Natasha. She was so small, that Steve could hold her in just one of his large, toned arms; he wrapped the other round Kari, who stood there, tucked into the love of her life, watching this identical, but completely separate new life interact with her new world. She opened her eyes for a moment, and Kari saw how beautifully blue her eyes were. Teamed with that jet black hair, they were going to be absolute stunners.  
"Ok folks, it's time for the little Starks to go back to the nursery," said the midwife, as she bustled into the room. Steve and Clint placed the girls back in their cribs and the six of them watched as they were wheeled away.  
"So how does it feel to be a mommy now," Natasha asked Pepper.  
"I don't think it has sunk in yet," she said, smiling, "but I'm sure it will do very soon. I still can't believe they are mine. They already have parts of their father's traits slinking out," she giggled.  
"Oh babes, we're so proud of you," said Kari, wrapping her arms round her. Tony was at the end of the bed, talking to Steve and Clint.  
"I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet," he was saying, trying not to bite his nails.  
"Tony, it's going to be fine," said Clint, "you look after us lot ok don't you?!" The three men burst out laughing, then looked in mild horror and surprise at the three women, who were back to sobbing again.  
*****  
Later that night, curled up in Steve's arms and half asleep, Kari turned to him.  
"Babe, did you mean what you said?"  
"Said what?"  
"That you wanted one?" There was a pause as Steve tried to process what was being said.  
"Yes," he said, finally. "I just couldn't think of anything else this afternoon. You had Astrid in your arms and you both looked so perfect, that all I saw was a family of my own. A family with you." Kari moved up so she was face to face with Steve.  
"I love you," she murmured, kissing him on the forehead, down his cheek and caught his lip gently between her teeth, grinning.  
"I take it that's a yes," he murmured back, pushing Kari against the bed. She moved and ended up sat on top of his chest, his arms pinned lightly above his head. She ran her fingernails up and down his toned abs, kissing his chest, gently, and nibbling on the crook of his neck.  
"Oh we're going there," he chuckled, throwing the duvet over the both of them.


	17. New Year's Eve Party

The dancing lessons had started paying off; Steve was really good now. He only trod on Kari's feet two or three times per song. The mansion was booked and the girls were being taken to Pepper's mom's house for a few nights. Tony had wanted a castle, but Pepper couldn't find the right one, so they settled on a mansion which looked like a castle. On Long Island, it was an hour's drive, but no-one minded. Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Bruce Kari, and Steve would be staying from December 30th until January 2nd, in theory it was to give them a chance to clear up before leaving, but Kari was pretty sure there would be alot of sleeping and recovering from hangovers! Everyone who worked for Stark Industries was invited, along with a few important people - the Mayor for one. He loved Stark parties, so was pleasantly surprised to hear where it would be held this year.  
"Have you got everything ready, Kari?" Steve asked as he came out of their en-suite bathroom, wearing just a little towel wrapped round his waist, and a billowing gust of steam following behind him.  
"Mm hm, I think so," she said, distracted. Ok do I really need this? she thought, looking at the new underwear she had bought the week before. Yes, definitely, she grinned to herself, hiding it carefully in her suitcase. Just as she was opening the closet to get her dress, her phone buzzed. A text from Natasha.

He's finally asked me! ~ N

To marry you?! ~ K

Don't be daft, no he asked me out this morning. ~N

I thought you two were already dating *oops* ~K

:P ~N

"What's up?" Steve asked her, as she sat on the edge of the bed giggling.  
"Oh, um Clint and Nat are finally dating," she smiled, looking up.  
"I thought they were already," he said, looking confused, and drying his hair with a towel.  
"Hahaha, yeah me too, just don't say that to them." Steve bent down to kiss her and his towel fell to the floor. "Mmm, as much as I would like to Steve," she grinned, "we have to leave in half an hour if we're to get there before traffic becomes a nightmare." He scowled at her.  
"Fine, but I'll get you later."  
"I like the sound of that," she teased. "I'll wait for you upstairs, we're going with Bruce. Tony and Pepper are going straight from Pep's mom's, and Nat and Clint, well, I'm sure they'll arrive at some point," she winked, leaving Steve stood there not completely sure of what she was on about.

When they arrived, everyone gasped. It was so beautiful. It looked just like a small castle, and the gardens were spectacular. They led down to a small rocky path, which ended at a small, private beach. The ballroom had already been mostly decorated, it was just missing the final touches; and of course the food and drinks! Tony had hired a mini orchestra for the party. It was going to be amazing.  
"How are the girls?" Kari asked, as Pepper walked into the ballroom.  
"Really good, yeah," she smiled. "Mom shooed us off, after an hour, saying she had done this before, stop worrying and to enjoy ourselves. Is it bad that I miss them already?"  
"No, not at all. They're only three weeks old, of course you're going to miss them."  
"Thanks chick." Pepper gave Kari a big hug.  
"Want to go for a walk?" Steve whispered in his girlfriend's ear. "The bags are upstairs, we can unpack later, but for now, I want to go and check out the gardens." They left the room, hand in hand. Kari was having a wonderful time already. She loved it in the city, but she missed the countryside, the raw beauty of nature. Of course the added bonus here, was that Midgard had so many different birds, insects, bugs and so on, compared to the ones she was used to on Asgard.

The next night, she emerged from her room, with Nat and Pepper, dressed in her loose fitting, long red dress, with a large slit up the side. Her hair was loose, her dark wavy curls bouncing past her shoulders. Her Christmas present from Steve was around her neck; a gorgeous silver necklace with a tiny diamond heart shaped pendant. The orchestra were starting to play, she heard from upstairs. As the three women began to walk down the stairs, three mouths, stood waiting at the bottom, dropped to the floor.  
"Wow, you look amazing, just like a goddess" Steve murmured to her, wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her.  
"Ahem, I hope you won't be doing that all night," said a voice from behind them. Kari stopped kissing him and looked to see who the voice belonged to. She had an idea, but she wanted to confirm it.  
"Darcy!" she shrieked. "You made it."  
"Yeah, Jane's over there," she grinned. "Thor arrived at our place yesterday and asked her to accompany him to the ball. Man I love the old fashioned way he speaks," Darcy laughed.  
"Did you bring someone then?" Kari asked, smiling as her friend blushed.  
"Um, not really," she said, lowering her voice. "Although there is a guy here, someone I've been wanting to ask out for a while now." She whispered a name in Kari's ear, and Kari grinned.  
"I'm sure I can arrange that, because I know for a fact that he likes you too." She went off to find him, and came back with a large smile on her face and a very red, stammering Bruce Banner. She left them to it, and grabbed Steve's hand. "Come on, let's dance."  
Steve was so nervous, but he didn't tread on Kari's toes all night. He just stared into her eyes and couldn't help but feel like they were the only two in the room. Kari looked around the room at everyone. They were all so happy, and it was though they didn't have a care in the world right now. Mingling with the other guests, Steve found Kari chatting to the Mayor. He waited for a moment to butt in and grab her.  
"Let's go down to the beach," he said, smiling.  
"It's quarter to midnight," she said, "won't there be the usual speech?"  
"No-one will miss us," he whispered. They crept out and down to the beach. Kari had to take her shoes off at the bottom of the rocky path, in case her heels got stuck in the sand. She left them behind a rock and slipped her hand into Steve's, enjoying the feel of the sand between her toes. They could hear the laughter, the music, he party in the house behind them, and the peace of the scene in front of them, the water lapping at the sand by her toes. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. There was a gentle breeze fluttering across her face, and as she looked up, she could see the brightest star in the sky. Asgard. Her brother would probably be looking down at her right now, making sure she was ok, that Thor was alright. Thor was having a wonderful time. He and Jane hadn't moved from the dance floor all night.  
"I love you," she murmured, as she felt Steve begin to nibble her neck. She lifted her arm up and curled it over his head, round his neck' then turned to face him. She looked him in his blue eyes, those eyes that she had first noticed when she first met him in 1942, when he was just that skinny guy from Brooklyn. She never forgot him, she never forgot the feeling that enveloped her the moment they first locked eyes. It was still there now, only stronger. Much, much stronger.  
"I love you too," he murmured, and those sparks went flying round her body again, causing her to take a sharp breath in, and moving in closer to his body. "Kari," he said, cupping her face with his hand, and looking deep into her eyes. "Ever since I first met you, you have been like a breath of fresh air. You were so different to the other women I'd attempted to talk to back then. I was so nervous, here was a beautiful dame and here she was, talking to me as if I were a confident man. After you left, I thought you had just been a dream, but when I woke up a couple of years ago, there you were. It was like fate was telling me you were the one. Since we've been together, I've been the happiest I've ever been, my entire life. But I want you to do something for me." Kari tilted her head to one side, wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall.  
"Anything," she whispered. The fireworks had started on the little island just off shore, and Steve got down on one knee, holding out a ring.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes, yes, a million times yes," she cried, the tears flowing now as he placed the ring on her finger. She flung her arms round him and kissed him like she had never kissed him before.   
"Happy New Year," he whispered, as she nuzzled into him. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders as she was beginning to shiver now, and the pair made their way back to the party, making sure to grab Kari's shoes on the way.


	18. Bad News

They walked back up to the house, hand in hand, each smiling from ear to ear, unable to stop. They were both so happy, neither had been as happy as this before.  
"Where've you been?" asked Darcy, as they stopped at the bottom of the vast, decorated staircase. She was wrapped in Bruce's arms and it seemed as though tonight had been the night for more than just Kari and Steve.  
"Steve asked me to marry him," Kari grinned.  
"Oh my god," cried Darcy, "that's gorgeous." She grabbed Kari's hand and inspected the yellow gold ring, complete with a square cut diamond in the centre, and three tiny diamonds down each side.  
"Wow, congratulations mate," Bruce said, shaking Steve's hand and smacking him on the back.  
"What's going on here then?" Tony, Pepper, Nat, Clint, Jane, and Thor all came out of the ballroom. "You missed my big speech, Capsicle." Tony was most definitely drunk at this point, and Pepper just rolled her eyes.   
"Was it the one where he goes on about how much he loves us all, we are all great employees and he is Iron Man so fuck the rest of it," grinned Kari.  
"How on earth did you know," Nat replied, with more than just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "So yeah, where've two you been?" Steve looked at Kari and smiled warmly.  
"Steve and I are getting married," Kari said, and held out her hand for them all to see the ring.  
"Oh Steve that's gorgeous," said Jane, and Thor grabbed Kari in one of his infamous bear hugs. "Where did you get it?"  
"It was my mothers," he said. "She gave to me not long after I left high school, when she was diagnosed with pneumonia. She was given it by her mother, when mom met dad."  
"Oh Kari I'm so so happy for you," Thor said, looking as proud as he had ever been. "So no more conjuring snakes in the kitchen?"  
"Oh very funny," she laughed. "No, nothing like that anymore." She couldn't stop looking at Steve, who was being congratulated by his friends.  
It took them twenty minutes to get away from everyone, but once they closed the door, locked it and threw the key on the table, he grabbed her by the waist, swiveled her around and crashed his lips on to hers. He started to undo the back of her dress, while she was taking off his shirt, unveiling that smooth torso of his, the one that caused him to become Captain America. His broad shoulders appeared as the shirt slipped off and onto the floor. The back of her dress came undone, and he unzipped her. As the dress lay on the floor at her feet, forgotten in the moment, Steve gasped. Her corset pushed her breasts upwards in a way he couldn't help admiring. They crashed onto the mattress, and pulled the bed curtains around them, giving them total privacy for the rest of the night.

*****

"How soon do we leave?" Kari was walking fast down the corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D with Phil Coulson, people were moving out of their way.  
"Plane goes up in an hour," he replied. She nodded in response, and entered the Command Room, taking her place at the table with Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint, while Phil stood behind them all, waiting for the Director. Nick Fury wasn't far behind, sweeping into the room, giving the distinct feeling he was more than just a little ticked off.  
"Are we all here?" he sighed heavily. "Right, I don't know how many of you know the full picture, but as of now, we are in a very delicate situation with Mossad. Director Rafael Harel has contacted me to say we have a problem with one of our own. Agent Carver is currently making travel arrangements to Israel with some blue prints of the space craft we recovered from London two months ago. They were put onto an SD card, and hidden inside a tiny slot in the back of his shoe." He stopped here to take a breath and to calm himself before continuing. "Harel has told me that Mossad are interested in the blueprints, but they would much rather keep the relationship they have with us, so are happy to hand them back over. We are putting together a team, who will go to Tel Aviv, and will be laying in wait for Carver when he makes the drop."  
"Bastard," muttered Tony.  
"Kari," Fury turned to her, "we will need you to come with us. Not everyone speaks English, and you are the only one here who can speak Hebrew." She nodded, as Steve squeezed her hand under the table. "The rest of you will be with us, we can go over the finer details on the plane and when we arrive in Tel Aviv." He swept out of the room again, and Coulson stepped up.  
"We leave in half an hour, please be ready."  
"Pepper's gonna kill me," said Tony. "Amilie and Astrid have started rolling over, and we're pretty sure they have teeth starting to come through, or at least moving. I'll have to see if she can get her mom to come and help till we get back." He left, ready to take whatever storm would hit at home, and the rest got ready to leave. As they were getting ready to board, Coulson got a call on his cell.  
"Kari, I need you," he called out to her. He passed her the phone and she took over.  
"...צריך לדעת כמה הם הקרובים." [...need to know how many are coming.] said the female voice on the other end.  
"יהיו שש מאיתנו, סוכן Coulson יסביר הכל כשנגיע, אני אהיה תרגום בשבילו." [There'll be six of us. Agent Coulson will explain everything when we get there, I'll be translating for him.]  
"ואתה יהיה?" [And you would be?]  
"שמי קארי Skaarsen." [My name is Kari Skaarsen.]  
"תודה קארי, אני לירז סוקול. שאל אותי כאשר אתם מגיעים." [Thank you Kari, I'm Liraz Sokol. Ask for me when you arrive.]  
She hung the phone up, and Kari passed Coulson's back to him.  
"We have to ask for Liraz Sokol when we get there," she said.  
"I know her, she is very good at what she does," Coulson said, nodding.   
They boarded the plane, and Kari curled up on the small sofa with Steve. It would be a ten hour flight, so she was going to catch up on whatever rest she would need before the next few days would begin to take it's toll. She fell asleep with her head on his lap, and their fingers entwined.

A/N: The Hebrew was translated for me using Google Translate, so I apologise if anything is wrong, or out of place etc.


	19. Tel Aviv

It was 5.30am local time the following day when the plane touched down at the private air field, just outside Tel Aviv's city.  
"I'll never get used to all these time zones and time changes," grumbled Kari. Nat had been trying to explain to her that when they go home, they would technically be going back in time, without using time travel. My head hurts, she had replied, making Nat laugh. Two jet black Mossad cars were waiting for them when they came off the plane, ready to take them back to Mossad HeadQuarters.  
"קארי, אני מניח?" [Kari, I assume?] asked their escort, smiling, as Kari walked forward and held her hand out. She nodded.  
"כן, בוקר טוב." [Yes, good morning.] she replied, with a warm smile.  
ברוכים הבאים לתל אביב. אם אתה בא איתנו, אנחנו יכולים להשיג כל מה שאתה התיישב ברבעים שלך לכמה השעות הבאות, עד לאסיפה מתחילה מאוחר יותר הבוקר." [Welcome to Tel Aviv. If you come with us, we can get you all settled in your quarters for the next few hours, until the meeting starts later this morning.]   
"תודה." [Thankyou.]   
They climbed into the cars, Steve, Kari, and Phil in one, Tony, Nat, and Clint in the other.  
"Did you have a good flight?" their escort asked? "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to say, my name is Amos."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Amos," Steve smiled. "It was a good flight, thankyou. Long though," he joked, and Amos laughed. Kari looked over at Coulson, who had a folder open, and was reading through some files, a pen in his hand and a frown on his face.  
"Don't worry about him," she said to Amos. "He likes to get ahead of the game when working, especially on a mission."  
The cars wove around the city centre, and they all looked out of the windows, amazed at the beauty of it all. Tall sky scrapers were lining the streets, little alleyways leading off in between them filled with, what looked like local shops, cafes, markets, and so on. They drove for another half an hour, until they came up to the gates of what could have been a country estate.  
"We are here," Amos smiled. The black, wrought-iron gates opened, and the two cars drove slowly up the gravel driveway, flanked either side by thick fir trees and lush grass, as green as a field of zucchini. The building in front of them looked similar to an English country estate, only larger. When they climbed out of the cars, they were told not to worry about their bags, someone would bring them up, but to follow Becky. Becky was a beautiful Israeli woman, with long dark hair, and captivating dark brown eyes.  
"Come with me," she smiled warmly at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, as they followed her into a reception hall that wouldn't have looked out of place at the Ritz, in London. "This is Mossad HeadQuarters, we have rooms made up for you all to sleep in while you are here as our guests." Natasha and Kari were in one room, while Steve and Clint were in another, and Tony and Phil occupied the last room. Kari didn't even attempt to take anything off, before falling into bed and snoring as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Four hours later, they were on their way into a shady part of the city. Coulson was heading up an extraction, hoping to arrive at the meeting point before Carver got there.  
"Right, want me to set up?" Nat asked.  
"No," Coulson shook his head. "I want you and Barton up on the roof, in case they try and escape. Plus I want Barton looking out for Carver from up high, where he won't be seen." She nodded and the pair ran off. Coulson turned to Tony. "Stark, I want you close by, in case of...."  
"Yeah I know," Tony said, and went off to take his place and wait.  
"Steve, Kari, you're with me. Kari you know how to fight? Coulson asked.  
"Bit of a stupid question now we're here isn't it, sir?" she said. "But yeah, I can fight, don't worry."  
"Good, because there may not be any need for it, but you never know what you are going to walk into in this job."  
They took their places and waited. They didn't have to wait long, when Barton's voice came over their ear-pieces.  
"I see Carver, he's headed your way, looking shifty."  
"Well wouldn't you if you'd stolen government secrets and are trying to sell them on to another country?" joked Stark. Kari had to stop herself from laughing. Steve jabbed her in the ribs from their hiding place and gave her a stern look.  
"Don't encourage him," he whispered, but Kari could see the slight grin twitching at the corners of his mouth aswell. Everyone tensed up as soon as Carver entered the room.  
"היה לך אחריו?" [Were you followed?] asked Rafael, the Mossad agent collecting the blueprints from Carver.   
"היה לך אחריו?" [No, I think we're safe.] Carver replied, shaking his head.  
"יש לך תוכניות?" [You have the blueprints?]   
"אתה ראשון." [You first.]  
Rafael lifted the silver briefcase at his feet onto the table, opened it, and turned it round, so Carver could see the contents.  
"חמש מיליון, כפי שפורט." [Five million, as discussed.] Carver handed over the tiny little memory card, and grabbed the briefcase, snapping it shut.  
"תענוג לעשות איתך עסקים." [Pleasure doing business with you.] Carver turned to leave the room, and Coulson pounced. He jumped out from where he had been hiding near the door, effectively blocking Carver, and the money, in. "Coulson, still alive I see," Carver sneered.  
"Much more than you're going to be," Coulson retorted.  
"Here you go." Rafael handed the card over the Kari to keep safe, while Steve handed the briefcase back to Rafael.


	20. Home Again

On the plane back home, everyone slept, even Phil. Carver was being taken back to America in a secure plane, also owned by S.H.I.E.L.D. When Fury called to find out what was going on, only Clint was awake to take the call. He had to jolt Phil awake, who jumped and fell off his chair, his head landing in Tony's lap. This in turn woke everyone else up, and Phil had to take the call in another room, while Kari and Nat were crying with laughter.  
"Tony, have you let Pepper know we are on our way home?" Nat asked.  
"Yeah, she's worn out from the girls, so I've said she can go to bed and I'll deal with them when I get back."  
"Aww, Tony Stark, this time two years ago, we never would have pegged you as the settling down, romantic type." Two or three years ago, Nat had worked undercover at Stark Industries, under Fury's orders. She got to see the "real" Tony. Well, the Tony back then. Tony just blushed. Pepper and the girls had done him some good. Alot of good in fact.

"Urgh, I could sleep for a month," groaned Kari, flopping down onto the bed. "JARVIS, don't let anyone in, unless it's vitally important to the safety of the planet."   
"Yes Miss Skaarsen."  
"Come and join me," she mumbled, patting the bed.  
"I would, but if I lie down, I'll never get back up," said Steve.  
"Well that's was kind of the idea," she winked, sitting up and pulling him towards her. She caught him between her legs and pulled his lips down to hers. He pressed his lips on to hers and kept leaning forward, so that she was led back on the bed, Steve on top of her, Kari's legs wrapped around his. He held one of her hands up above her head, and began kissing down her jaw and her neck, softly. He felt her body tense up in anticipation of what would happen next, and when he started nibbling on her ear lobe, she moaned in pleasure. She rolled him over so that she was on top of him, and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He sat up and pulled her top off of her, then she pushed him back down, trailing her fingers up and down his chest, teasing those taut, toned muscles with her fingertips lightly, and then with her lips, softly. She could feel him getting excited from the throbbing she felt against her thighs, so she made her way slowly up his body, kissing him from his hips, up to his collarbone.   
"Oh god," she heard him moan under his breath. She crashed her lips on to his and she felt his tongue flicking at her mouth, asking her to open her lips. She sat up straight and looked him in the eye.  
"Well, Captain, I thought you were tired?" she teased.  
"And I thought you were to," he grinned, sitting up and pulling her right into him, kissing her again.

A few hours later, Kari woke up in Steve's arms. He was snoring lightly, so she kissed him lightly on his forehead, slipped out of bed and started running the shower. She stood under the warm, running water and smiled. Her life was perfect.

"Morning, you up for a bit of shopping?" grinned Pepper the next morning.  
"Always," smiled Kari. "What's the occasion?"  
"Nothing, Nat and I were just talking and we decided to take the girls out for a bit today. Shopping, lunch, Central Park. Girls' day out. You up for it?"  
"Definitely. I think Steve has to go to HQ to debrief with Fury, so he won't even notice I've gone."  
It was a warm August day, so Kari slipped on a pair of jeans, with wedge sandals, her favourite lilac vest top and a light silk scarf wrapped lightly around her neck. Amilie and Astrid were getting big now, so Pepper had them in a double buggy, side by side, facing forwards, so they could enjoy the view as much as the women.  
Macy's, Bloomingdale's, Saks Fifth Avenue, Barney's..... they hit the shops hard. In FAO Schwarz, the girls both discovered plenty of new toys, but Pepper only let them have one each. For now; as they got older it might be more difficult to convince them one is good! They spent an hour in Pepper's favourite baby clothing boutique, Z'Baby Clothing. When they left, their bags were heavier, credit cards lighter, and the twins had even more clothes to put in their already over flowing wardrobes.  
"I couldn't help myself," Pepper grinned. After lunch, they went to Central Park, where Astrid and Amilie were laid out on the blankets, rolling about, clambering on Aunty Kari and Aunty Nat, trying to eat the grass.....

Back home that evening, Kari was quiet.  
"Are you ok?" Steve asked her.  
"Hmm, oh yeah, yeah I'm ok. Just thinking."  
"About?" She rolled over to face him.  
"Having a family."  
"You aren't changing your mind are you? Backing out?" Steve looking worried.  
"Don't be daft," she chuckled. "No, I spent the afternoon with Pepper, Nat and the girls, and it was amazing. They just make me so broody." He cupped his hand around her face.  
"Well I'm sure it will happen soon, sweetheart." He kissed her on the forehead and was about to open his mouth to say something when his cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Bruce. "I have to go and sort this," he said, "I'll see you in a bit. Love you."  
"Love you too," she grinned.  
She was just about to roll over and close her eyes, when Nat sent her a text.

Can I come over? ~N

Course you can. Steves buggered off to see Bruce about something ~K

Kk, be there in a mo ~N

When the door knocked, she told Nat to come on in.  
"I need your advice," she said, sitting down next to Kari.  
"What's up?"  
"Well, it's Clint's birthday next month, and I want to surprise him with something, but I have no idea what to do."  
"What about a weekend away somewhere?" Kari suggested.  
"We've already travelled the world," Nat started, but Kari interrupted.  
"Yeah but that was working. You could book a surprise trip to Paris or something for the weekend, just the two of you."  
"Oh Kari that's perfect, thank you. We'll have to remember no weapons this time!" Kari burst out laughing.  
"Well, unless that's what you like," she grinned.


	21. Good News

"That's it, good girl, come to Aunty Kari." Kari and Steve were babysitting nine-month-old Astrid and Amilie, so Pepper and Tony could have a night off in a hotel. Amilie had started crawling the week before, and Astrid hadn't been far behind her.  
"That's Amilie down for a nap," said Steve, taking off his shirt. "I never realised how messy changing a diaper was. I had to chase her round the room and - it's not funny. Kari stop laughing at me, she peed everywhere, I'm covered."  
"Just throw it in the washing machine," she said, wiping away her tears of laughter. He went back downstairs to their quarters to get a new shirt, while Kari and Astrid carried on with crawling training. Ten minutes later, he walked back into Stark's penthouse living room, to see Kari led on the floor, encouraging little Astrid to come towards her on her hands and knees with Astrid's favourite Tigger teddy. He leant against the door frame, just watching the two for a few moments, a little smile full of pure joy on his face.  
"Come on, sweetheart, come to Uncle Steve." He got down on the floor next to Kari and wiggled Tigger a little. Astrid's little face lit up at the sight of her favourite uncle and she started to flap her arms and legs, giggling away. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and slowly, bit by bit, crawled over to him. He picked her up and rolled over onto his back, lifting her up in the air. Kari sat up and watched the pair of them, knowing at that exact moment she wanted her own family, a family with Steve.

A few days later, she was chatting to Natasha.  
"Does he know?" Nat asked. Kari shook her head.  
"No not yet," she said, biting her lip. "I haven't worked out how to tell him yet."  
"I'm sure it will come."  
""Yeah but how? What do I say? 'Oh babe you know how I'm an Asgardian and you have that super soldier serum inside you? Well now there is a life growing inside me with a mix of our DNA.' He's gonna freak out."  
"Yeah I see your point. But isn't this what you both wanted?"  
"It is, I'm just worried he's going to turn his back on me."  
"Steve's not like that, I promise." Nat said, reassuring her.  
"I know, I just worry, that's all. How am I going to tell him?"  
"Tell me what, sweetheart?" No-one had seen Steve walk into the room. Nat jumped up.  
"I, er, I have to go and see Clint." She smiled at Steve and ran off. Steve sat down next to Kari with a curious look on his face. Kari took a deep breath, her palms were sweaty and she didn't know what to say for a minute or two.  
"Kari, is everything ok, you're starting to worry me."  
"Ok, here goes. I -I'm...... we're having a baby." She looked at Steve expectantly, but he just froze for half a second. Her heart dropped, but he broke out in a massive grin, stood up and swept her off of her feet.   
"We're having a baby?!" he cried, tears in his eyes. Kari had started to cry too, through happiness, and they both just stood there wrapped in each others arms. He bent down to kiss her, and when he pulled away a few moments later, he kissed her on the forehead.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," she murmured.

Later that evening, they were curled up in bed, just talking.   
"Steve?" she asked softly.  
"Mmm?"  
"You know you asked me to marry you?" Steve nodded. "Do you think we should get married before the baby arrives?" she asked. "I've been thinking about that," he said. "How does New Year's Eve sound to you? One year since I proposed?" Kari turned round to face him, smiling.  
"That sounds perfect."

When they told the others the great news the next morning, there were squeals of delight from all over the room, Steve was being patted on the back and Tony walked up to him, with a look of pity, wishing him all the luck in the world.  
"Ha ha, thanks, Tony," grinned Steve, while Pepper playfully slapped Tony on the arm.  
"Um, there's one other thing we have to tell you guys too," Kari said. They all turned to look at her, confused. Steve walked over to her and wrapped his arms round her shoulders. "We've set a date for the wedding. We're getting married, one way or another, on New Year's Eve."  
"But thats only 3 months away," gasped Pepper.  
"We know it's short notice, but we want to be married before the baby arrives." After a moment of silence, there was huge round of applause and more congratulations. Pepper took Kari and Steve to one side.  
"I don't care what Tony says, our gift to you will be wherever you want to get married, we'll pay for it."  
"Pepper, we can't," said Steve.  
"No arguments," she replied, holding up her hand. "I want to do this, we ARE doing this."  
"Ok, sweetie, thankyou so much," grinned Kari, hugging her best friend.


	22. The Plaza

The night of December 30th was the most nerve wracking Kari had ever experienced. Steve had gone to the Plaza, ready for the wedding there the following day. He was with Tony, Bruce, Thor, Phil, and Clint. Kari was still in Stark Tower with Pepper, Nat, Darcy, and Jane. They were spending Kari's last night as a free woman with a girl's night in. Pampering, chocolate, pizza, wine...... they were having fun! (Though only soft drinks for Kari). Amilie and Astrid had gone to Pepper's mom's again for a few nights, so Pepper was truly enjoying herself.

Steve and the boys were having a pizza and beer night. Tony had wanted strippers, but Steve managed to talk him out of it. It resulted in a sulking Iron Man, that was until Bruce reminded him that he could have as many strippers as he wanted when he got married and to suck it up, or 'the other guy' would have to try and convince him.

"Do we have anymore wine?" Darcy said, her feet on the table, toe nails drying.  
"Yeah in the kitchen over there," said Pepper, a large, half eaten slice of a meatlovers with extra cheese hanging out of her mouth. Jane and Kari couldn't help but giggle as Darcy made her way over to the fridge, on her heels, her toes up in the air, waddling like a penguin.   
"Shut it you two," she grinned, looking round at them, and walking into the breakfast bar in the middle of the room.  
"Ooh see if there are any Pop Tarts in there, Darce," called Kari. "That's if Thor hasn't eaten them all again."  
"Pop Tarts and pizza?"  
"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Kari grinned. Sure enough there was a cupboard full of them, so they sat there eating Pop Tarts and pizza, drinking wine, slouched on the sofas and a ream of random movies playing in the background on the screen behind them.  
"You know, it's like fish fingers and custard - sounds so wrong, tastes so good!" Nat grinned.

"How on earth did you manage to drink Tony under the table?" Clint was impressed. "You must have had about 20 of those beers, and I don't know how many shots."  
"Super soldier serum," grinned Steve. "Metabolism burns four times faster, so I can't get drunk, no matter how much I drink."  
"I like your style, Captain," Thor laughed. Not many people had the staying power of an Asgardian god, so it was a rare joy for Thor to find himself in the company of one such person on Midgard.

No-one in Stark Tower even attempted to stir out of their beds the next morning until noon. The wedding wasn't until 7 o'clock that evening, so they weren't too worried about sleeping in.  
"Anyone want breakfast?" Jane called out.  
"Yeah go on, throw me some pizza," Kari mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
"You know you aren't meant to have that, Steve said not until baby is born."  
"Yeah I know," Kari sighed, but smiling at the same time. She loved how he still looked after her, without being too over bearing. It was their first child after all, anyone would be nervous. "Alright, I'll cook up some Pop Tarts if there are any left over."  
"Ok, we have to be at the Plaza by 2 o'clock if we are to get everything done on time," said Pepper, walking in looking very awake.

"I'm getting married today."  
"Steve are you ok?" Bruce asked, looked at the super soldier, who was very pale right now.  
"Um, y-yeah, it's just I - I never thought, in my wildest dreams I would arrive at this day, especially in the old days, but now I'm here, I'm - I couldn't ask for a more perfect woman, a more perfect day."  
"Urgh cut out the soppy crap, Capsicle," grinned Tony, messing Steve's hair up.

A few weeks ago, Kari had spoken to Heimdall. She hoped her could hear her still, even though she was no longer an Asgard resident. She took herself off to the roof of Stark Tower and sat down in a quiet corner, the winter sun warming her through a little, and she began talking.  
"Heimdall, I hope you can hear me. I - I'm getting married in a couple of months and I'd really like it if you could come. You are still my brother after all. I can't post out invites to you all up there, so this is my invitation now. I would really like it if you could come, aswell as mom, dad, Thor, Sif, Hogan, Volstagg, and Fandrall. If Frigga and the All Father like to join us, I would be honoured. Heimdall, there's something else I want to ask you." She stopped her, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Heimdall, I'd like you to give me away please. You're the most important man in my life, after Steve now of course," she grinned. "You have always been there for me growing up, and I would love it if this honour would be given to you. I understand if you can't make it, we do have someone else, who understands that you are my first choice. If you do, it's - it;s at the Plaza Hotel, here in New York. It starts at 7 o'clock. Okay," she said, with a wobbly sigh, trying not to get too emotional, which was a bit hard these days, seeing as her pregnancy hormones had well and truly kicked in! She went back inside, into the warmth, wondering if he had even heard her. What she didn't know was that, yes, he had heard every word, and a single tear was rolling down his cheek, a huge smile on his face. He would speak to everyone that evening.

By the time the women arrived at the Plaza, and booked into their rooms, Kari was really nervous. The hotel was full of guests getting ready to party for the New Year, and here she was getting married. Everyone who spoke to her wished her congratulations, they were all so pleased. Her bump had started to show just a little, but nowhere near enough for anyone to guess she was carrying her first child.  
Kari sat on one of the soft chairs in the room, while Jane did her hair, then Pepper did her make up. Just as she was admiring herself in the mirror, awestruck at how beautiful she looked, there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it," said Darcy, in case that's the groom trying to sneak a peek." She opened the door and squealed, causing everyone in the room to look around. Sif, Frigga and Kari's mom walked into the room, arms wide open hugging Kari.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you made it," she said, trying not to cry, and mess up her makeup, hugging her mom. It had been a few years since she had seen her and she still couldn't believe she was here.  
"I wasn't going to miss my daughter's wedding now was I?" her mom said, grinning from ear to ear.  
"I'll order more glasses and champagne," Jane said, reaching for the room service phone.   
"Ooh ask them to send up some Pop Tarts," Kari asked. Got a sudden craving for them again."  
"And how is my niece or nephew?" grinned Sif, rubbing her little sister's belly.  
"Absolutely fine," Kari smiled. The champagne (and Pop Tarts) arrived, and the women sat down talking, laughing, catching up and more importantly, getting ready for Kari's wedding.  
"Mom, there's something I need to know before we go down there; who is giving me away?"  
"You'll see when you get down there, love," her mom smiled, as she zipped up the back of her daughter's dress. Kari slipped her bronze shoes on, decorated in tiny little leaves and diamantes.   
"Ready?" she asked everyone else. They all nodded. Darcy and Natasha were in their bridesmaid dresses, Pepper was wearing the same, but in red, because she was Kari's Maid of Honour. Their silver heels clicking the floor as they walked. Kari picked up her flowers, and opened the door. This was it, she was getting married. She had never been so nervous, yet excited at the same time.


	23. Mrs & Mrs Rogers

Steve stood at the front of the room, fiddling nervously with the brass buttons at his cuffs. Phil Coulson was shifting from foot to foot beside him, equally nervous.There was a scuffling behind them, and Steve whipped around to see the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his entire life.  
Kari was framed in the doorway, looking exactly how Steve imagined a goddess would look. Her long dark hair was piled on top of her head, fixed up with tiny white flowers, and treadrils curled down over her flawlessly smooth shoulders. Her wedding gown was pure white, the shallow v of the neckline giving just a hint of cleavage. A glimmering silver band sat just above her waist, and below it, the skirt of her dress fell in soft folds to the floor, hiding the gentle swell of her growing belly. Kari gave him a radiant smile, Steve felt tears welling behind his eyes as his gaze met hers. She was perfect, and she was about to become his wife. Everyone in the room turned to see what Steve had seen, and they all gasped. Heimdall was walking his sister down the aisle, the proudest smile on his face that Steve had ever seen. All their friends were there, Kari could see as she walked down slowly towards to man who was about to become her husband. Reed and Susan Richards were there, as was Johnny Storm, and Kari could see Ben sat to the side, on a large chair the hotel had provided for him. Peter Parker and Mary-Jane were there, and right at the front she could see her dad, Thor, the Warriors Three. Fandrall couldn't stop looking at her, she looked beautiful, and she couldn't be marrying a better man. They stopped at the alter and Heimdall gave Kari's hand to Steve. Phil Coulson was Steve's best man, and Kari couldn't think of a better person to do it.  
"You look amazing," he whispered to her, and he meant it. As she stood by his side, and they recited their vows, Steve's nervousness vanished and was replaced by a swell of love and pride. He was wearing his old military uniform from the Forties, but it looked brand new. He was fiddling with his cufflinks, when he was asked to say a few words to his bride. He turned to face her and took a deep breath, smiling.  
"Kari, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were different. You made me feel like I was a somebody, a man worth talking to. I never thought I would see you again, let alone fall in love with you all over again. Thank you for making me the man I am today, the man I am when I am with you. I love you."  
After Phil handed him Kari's ring, and Pepper handed Kari Steve's ring, they both said "I do" and then Steve was told he could kiss his bride. The cheers that erupted from the room made Steve think the whole roof would collapse. As he kissed his wife, feeling her soft lips against his, sparks flew through his body. He picked her up, mid kiss, and swung her around, the pair of them laughing and smiling, everyone else cheering, or crying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs Rogers," cried Phil, as Steve and Kari entered the room to cheering and clapping. The chairs had all been moved back, little round tables were dotted around the sides, and a huge dance floor was in front of them. They took their place on the dance floor, and Phil announced the start of their first dance, as man and wife. The song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri came on, and Steve looked into his wife's eyes.  
"Ready?" he smiled.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand moreHeart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

When the song finished, everyone else joined them on the dance floor, and they spent the night dancing, singing, eating, laughing.  
"There is nowhere else I would rather be right now, than here with you," she said to him. "Happy New Year." And she kissed him, lightly at first, but becoming more passionate, wrapping her arms round his neck, his arm round her waist, the other running lightly up and down her back.


	24. A Boy Called Hugo

Bzzzzzzzz. Kari looked at her cell phone, sat on the table next to her. It was a text from Steve.

Can you come down to the lab please babe? xx

"Everything alright?" Nat asked. Kari nodded.  
"Yeah, should be. Steve just wants me to meet him in lab. Bruce has probably found something." She made her way down to the lab, where she had been going every couple of weeks, so Bruce could keep an eye on the baby. This was, after all, not your normal situation. What with Kari's Asgardian-Jotun genes, and Steve's super soldier serum, who knows what effect it could have on their baby. She was eight and a half months pregnant now, and they had found out on Valentine's day that they were expecting a son. The late April sun was shining through the windows as she walked the vast corridors of Stark Tower.  
"Heya sweetheart," she said, kissing Steve lightly on the forehead, and sat down next to him. Bruce just smiled and looked away. "How's Darcy?" she asked him. "I've not seen her for a while."  
"She's ok yeah, working on something in Barcelona with Jane at the moment," he replied, the corners of his mouth trying, and failing, to hide that smile he reserved only for his girlfriend. "But back to you. Your last lot of blood work all came back absolutely fine, again. I'm really happy with the way things are progressing. However, there is still the matter of how he has reacted to - well, everything really. Hopefully, Steve's serum won't have affected him too much. As for you Kari, there is the chance he will take after you, and have slow aging, but we will see. For now though, everything is fine, your little boy is good and is ready to come out anytime now."   
"Oh that's brilliant, thank you Bruce." Steve stood up and pulled Kari in for a hug, the both of them smiling.  
"So have you decided on a name yet?" Bruce asked.  
"Yep, but we aren't telling anyone till he arrives" grinned Kari.  
That moment happened to arrive sooner than they thought.

A week later, Kari and Steve, like most of the other residents of Stark Tower, were fast asleep. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning when Kari woke up, pains shooting across her abdomen, the bed soaked through.  
"Uh, Steve," she hissed, trying to wake her husband up. "Steven. Wake. Up." She shook him, but he just mumbled to himself and rolled over.  
"Argh, why am I all wet?" he jumped up with a shock.  
"Because my waters have broken, or I've peed the bed. Pick one," she said dryly.  
"You've gone into labour? Oh, oh that's ok as long as it's nothing important." He pulled the covers over him and curled back into bed. Kari just gawped at him.  
"You bloody idiot, get up," she snapped, yanking the covers off him. He fell out of bed.  
"Fine," he snapped, "I'll go and get Bruce." Kari watched as he stomped off to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut behind him. She sat there with her arms crossed, a little smile across her face.  
"3, 2, 1," she murmured to herself. As she got to one, Steve walked back in.  
"Um, that was the bathroom. Did you say you were in labour."  
"Yes sweetheart, our child is coming now, so go and get some BLOODY HELP." His eyes widened in realisation as the enormity of the situation hit him.  
"Um, yeah I think I'll go get Bruce."  
"And Natasha, while you're at it," she called after him.

"That's it, you're nearly there, just one more push," Bruce was saying.  
"I can't do it anymore," Kari screamed.  
"Yes you can, you're doing so well." Kari glared at her husband.  
"How about you do this next time, DEAR."  
"Um, Steve, do you want to come down this end," Bruce said. "You'd be able to catch him when he is born."  
"Come on sweetheart, you can do this," Nat said quietly to Kari. "Just one more big push and you'll be a mommy." Moments later, her baby boy slid out into the world. Bruce and Steve looked confused. "Um, guys, what's the matter, is he ok?"  
"Um, er, yeah. Yeah he's ok, it's just that he's, um, sort of blue," replied Bruce.  
"Is he not breathing?" Nat asked.  
"He's breathing fine, he's just very blue, and has patterns on his forehead."  
"Right well if he is fine, clean him up, dress him and wait until Kari has cleaned up and is feeling ok. You can ask her then."  
An hour later, Kari was curled up in her bed, cuddling her newborn son, who was still very blue. He had the distinctive markings of a Jotun baby. Kari had apologised to Steve, she hadn't expected her Jotun genes to come through.  
"Will he stay like that?" Steve had asked. Kari shook her head.  
"No, he will become pink as the day goes on, don't worry. I promise by tomorrow, you won't even realise he is from another world."  
"It wouldn't even matter if he stays this way, he is my son and I love him."

Later that afternoon, after Kari had slept and had something to eat, Steve let everyone come and meet their new son. He had lost his Jotun colouring, and was now a healthy human pink.   
"Guys," Steve smiled, "we'd like you to meet our son - Hugo Steven Rogers."  
"Oh Kari, he's so beautiful," gushed Pepper, while Nat held her arms out to hold him. Steve was being congratulated by the guys and Kari was so happy, just sat there watching her family, all together in one room.  
"I love you, Kari." Steve slid on to the bed next to her and she curled up into his shoulder, watching as Hugo was being cuddled and admired and cooed over by his new extended, slightly eclectic family.  
"I love you too," she said, kissing him.


	25. Picnic On Asgard

Kari opened the door and squealed in excitement.  
"Mom! Sif!" She threw her arms around the two women and the three of the stood there hugging and crying and squealing for a few moments. Steve just stared at them all, unsure of what to do. Hugo started gurgling in his dad's arms; the three-week old demi god was about to meet his aunt and his Amma - grandmother - for the first time. Sif turned to the noise and smiled.  
"Is this my nephew?" she grinned. Steve nodded.  
"Hugo, meet your aunty Sif," he said, handing the little boy over to her. Sif gasped a little, and curled Hugo into her arm.  
"Hello sweetheart, I'm your aunty Sif." The Warrior's eyes were full of nothing but joy and love for the child.  
"Steve, so good to see you again." His mother in law enveloped him in a hug.  
"Aldis, it's been too long." Steve was lucky to have inherited such a wonderful family when he married Kari. "Are you sure this is all still ok?"  
"Of course it is, everyone is excited to meet you, yes even the All Father." Poor Steve looked nervous and started stammering. "Don't worry," Aldis laughed, "he's alright." Sif passed Hugo to her mom, and pulled Steve in for a hug.  
An hour later, the group was in Central Park, in a secluded spot. Hugo, and his bag of baby bits, being held by his Amma, Steve holding on to Kari.  
"Don't let go," she said, grinning, as she wrapped his arms around her.  
"Heimdall, whenever you are ready," Sif said, softly, looking to the skies. An energy field shot down around like them like a bolt, and Steve felt himself being lifted up in to the air. They shot up and within seconds, they were walking out of the energy bolt, into a large, round, golden room.  
"Welcome to Asgard," a deep booming voice came from behind them. They turned to see Heimdall beaming at them all. He took Hugo out of his mom's arms and held him close, smiling down at his nephew. The tiny demi god gurgled happily in his uncle's arms, and the Guardian of the Bifrost couldn't stop smiling; he was bursting with pride. He handed the baby back to Steve, and pulled his sister in for a hug. "Kari, it's good to see you again."  
"That was..... that was......" Steve stammered. He looked unsure of what had just happened. He looked at Kari and smiled. "That was amazing, is that how you travel between worlds all the time?" Kari nodded.  
"Yeah, is great, isn't it!" she said. "Come on, let's get to the Palace, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us." The group made their way along the mile-long rainbow bridge, which glittered and gleamed all the colours of the rainbow as they walked upon it. The Palace was the first thing that came into view; Steve gasped in awe.  
"See, Hugo, this is where mommy used to live before she met daddy," Kari smiled to her son. Steve hugged her in close to him and smiled. Sif led them through the Palace, and stopped outside the room Kari had spent many years in, sitting with, talking with, having fun with Thor and the Three Warriors.  
"Everyone's expecting us," she smiled, and pushed the door open. They walked in to a room of cheers and four pairs of arms coming towards them. Hugo was passed between them; Kari thought it was lucky he was such a placid baby. These guys were his extended family anyway.   
"So then, Uncle Fandrall," Kari grinned as Fandrall was cuddling Hugo, "what do you think?" She nudged his elbow and he smiled down at her.  
"Kari, he is so beautiful, I'm so proud of you, love." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm round her.  
An hour later, Thor was carrying the very large basket full of food and blankets, and the now large group was making its way to one of the more beautiful spots in Asgard. Opposite a waterfall, a triple rainbow at the bottom, peaceful... Kari used to love coming here as a child.  
"You know half of this food in here for Volstagg," Sif joked, winking at her fellow Warrior. His face fell.  
"Only half? You're slipping," he grinned. They sat on the blankets, on the soft, blue-green grass for a few hours, laughing, joking, eating, watching Hugo as he lay on his back, wriggling and kicking at the air. Steve was probably enjoying himself more than the rest. He was experiencing things he had never known existed before, tried foods he had never could have imagined, and his wife and son were here with him. Aldis had offered, no scratch that, put her foot down and told Steve and Kari straight, that she would be having Hugo for the next two nights, to give them time to themselves overnight. God only knows they would need it in the coming months, if he was anything like his mother, she had joked. The All Father had gotten his servants to sort out a suite in the Palace for them, Thor had made sure of it.  
Back in the Palace that evening, after the new parents had said goodnight to their son, and sent him away for the night with his Amma, Thor turned to them.  
"Come, have dinner with us. Mother, the All Father, as my guests. "  
"Tomorrow. I want to go to the dungeons first" Kari said. Steve knew this had been coming and although he wasn't happy, he knew his wife had to do this.  
"Of course," Thor replied. "You remember the way?" he grinned at her. She poked her tongue out at him and left. "Do not worry, Captain," Thor patted him on the back. "You are in safe hands." The men settled down in the first room they had arrived at, ready to drink. Thor had told them about Steve's matabolism, and they claimed not to believe him.

"I wasn't expecting you to remember me?" His voice was soft, silken, with hint of anger. She knew exactly who he was angry at, but let him direct it her way anyway.  
"Loki, you know I would never forget about you."  
"Not even with your super soldier?" he spat, bitterly.  
"No. No, not even then. You were my first t....... you the first man I ever loved and you will always hold that place in my heart, but you know exactly why we aren't together anymore." He glared at Kari, looking her in the eye for the first time in a long time. She looked past the anger, and saw sadness. Not that he would ever let that show, of course. "I came to see you, to see how you are doing?" She noted the tiny notch of surprise in his face, which disappeared quickly.  
"Well the man I thought was my father has me locked in the high security dungeons, and Mother is the only one who visits me. Although she does so through hologram. So how do you think I'm doing?"  
"Loki," she sighed, but he stopped her.  
"Don't tell me I brought this on myself, I was trying to prove myself to the All Father," he snapped. "I heard you have a child with the super soldier now."  
"Yes," she smiled, shocked at his willingness to hear about Hugo. "He's beautiful, you'd like him." Loki scoffed and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, are we going to play this game forever?" she asked.  
"And what game would that be?"  
"You know damn well what game." Kari was feisty, stubborn and was the only person who could get under his skin. And he knew it.  
"If you mean the one where you leave me and flaunt your happiness in front of me, then yes, I do know what game," he sneered, inches from her face, the thick glass being the only thing separating them both. Kari sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with him like this, she wondered why she bothered, until she saw it. A flicker of disappointment. Not aimed at her, but at himself. He didn't even know he had done it.  
"Loki, I came to see you." Her voice was calm, steady. "I came alone because I wanted to speak to you, just the two of us. I'm leaving now because I can't keep going round in circles with you on this anymore. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and left. He watched her leave the dungeon prison room, his arm up against the glass, and he sighed.  
"Goodbye," he whispered, knowing he had lost her for good, and that he was wholly to blame.


	26. An Unexpected Arrival

"Oh sweetheart, I'm going to miss you." Kari's mom squeezed her tight.  
"I'll miss you guys too," she said, tears in her eyes, but smiling. They waved goodbye to everyone and made their way back down the rainbow bridge, to Heimdall, to the Bifrost. Kari hugged her brother tight, while Steve held onto Hugo.  
"I wll be watching over you no matter what," Heimdall smiled. Steve nodded and smiled back.  
"Thankyou," he said, patting his brother-in-law on the back. He held tight onto his son and took his wife's hand, then together they walked into the spinning tube and within seconds, were shot down to Earth, coming out in Central Park.  
"Come on, let's get back home," Kari said. Just as they were leaving the Park, Natasha came running towards them, out of breath.  
"Um, hi. Yeah, so I saw you coming down, um, don't go home." She looked nervous.  
"Sweetie what's happened?" Kari asked her.  
"Oh, er, well nothing's happened as such, just....... just don't go home."  
"Nat, you need to tell us what's up, we're getting really worried."  
"Well, it's Tony. He's sort of done something, that involves Steve. That's all I'm allowed to say." Steve passed Hugo to Kari and ran off back to Stark Tower, to find out what Tony had done this time. Natasha sighed heavily. "We better get back," she said.  
"Nat just tell me, what's Tony done?"  
"It's probably better if I show you." The two women half walked, half ran the few hundred metres it was from the park to Stark Tower and jumped into the elevator, Hugo still in his mum's arms, probably wondering what on earth was going on. She heard it before she saw it.  
"... THE HELL DO YOU MEAN OOPS? STARK THIS ISN'T FUNNY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK TO ME FIRST?"  
"LISTEN CAPSICLE, THIS IS MY HOME, I INVITE WHOEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE TO COME AND STAY."  
"BUT THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER PLACES SHE COULD HAVE STAYED, WHY DID YOU GET HER TO SLEEP ON OUR FLOOR?"  
"I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN!" Tony screamed at Steve. They were out on the rooftop balcony, screaming at each other, both looking furious, and both looking as though they could throw the other off the top any second now.  
"Where's Pepper?" Kari turned to Nat.  
"She's downstairs with the twins."  
"Can you ease take Hugo down there, I'll try and sort this out," Kari sighed, determinedly. Bruce and Clint were just stood in the living room, unsure of what to say or do. "What's happened?" she asked them. Clint took one look at Kari and practically ran off. She turned to Bruce with a steely look in her eye. Bruce Banner may be the Hulk, but he knew damn well not to piss off Kari Rogers.  
"What do you know so far?" he asked, taking of his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
"Only that we came back from Asgard, and now my husband is out there on the roof, yelling at Tony."  
"I think they're arguing about me." A softly spoken British voice came from behind the two. Kari turned around to see an elderly woman, not without class, stood in front of the elevator doors, looking worried.  
"Peggy?" Kari asked. She nodded. "It's so good to finally meet you!" Kari walked over to Peggy, arms open, and pulled her in for a hug. Both Peggy and Bruce looked relieved that Kari didn't explode like Steve did.   
"I think it would be better if I left," Peggy sighed, glancing outside at the two men, still arguing like little boys.  
"Don't be so daft," said Kari. "It would be an honour to have you stay with us. I think Steve is more annoyed that Tony put you up with us without letting us know in advance. And no, it isn't a problem," she said, before Peggy could say anything else. "Right, I'm gonna go and put an end to this." Peggy and Bruce watched with intrigue, as Kari walked outside to the men.  
"RIGHT YOU TWO LISTEN UP. WE ARE GOING BACK INSIDE AND SORTING THIS OUT NOW. LIKE ADULTS."  
"AND WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE ABOUT THAT MRS ROGERS?" taunted Tony.  
"Because Tony Stark, we ARE adults, we are also role models for billions of young children across the globe, so if we can't settle this in a civilised manner, then what's the point?" This seems to strike a nerve with Tony. He sagged his shoulders and nodded.  
"Ok, but this isn't over." He stalked off into the living room, Kari and Steve hot on his heels.  
"You're damn right this isn't over. No offence Peggy," she glanced over at their guest, "but this wasn't going to affect just Steve. He has a family now, a wife and child. Or did that slip your brain?" Tony opened his mouth to say something back, but as he did he saw Pepper walking in behind Steve and Kari, looking furious.  
"Bloody women," he muttered under his breath. "Can't have any fun anymore." He stalked off to his fiance, and they went back down to their bedroom, to discuss things, Kari assumed. Peggy stood up again.  
"Listen, I really shouldn't stay her......."  
"Peggy, it's fine, honestly," Steve said, his voice now calm again. "We'd love to have you to stay with us. Come on, let's take you back downstairs and help get you settled in."  
"Um, Steve, before you do, I need to have a quick word," said Bruce. Kari took Peggy back down to their rooms, relieved this was all over. For now.  
"So you're Kari?" Peggy asked. "I've heard alot about you. All good, don't worry," she grinned.  
"Yeah, we got married a few months ago," Kari smiled. "I, er, didn't know where you were living and wasn't sure if -"  
"It's ok," smiled Peggy, warmly, "you don't have to worry about not inviting me. I'm just glad he has found someone who deserves him. He's a very lucky man," she said.  
"He has a son too," Kari smiled. "Hugo Steven Rogers. He's nearly four weeks old now. Nat should be bringing him back down in a minute. JARVIS, can you please tell Natasha to bring Hugo straight back down to our floor."  
"Yes Mrs Rogers," the computer replied. When Nat brought him back down, she handed him to his mom, and then left, saying she had other things to be getting on with.  
"Would you like to hold him?" Kari offered. Peggy gasped.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course," Kari smiled, handing her son over to her. When Steve walked in a few minutes later, he stopped, a little confused at the situation, still apprehensive as to how the two would get on. When he saw Peggy holding his son, his chest filled with pride, pride that Kari had made such an effort to be getting along with the woman she knew he had once been in love with.  
"Hello sweetheart," she was saying to Hugo, swaying side to side a little, rocking him gently. "You are so beautiful and you look just like your daddy, yes you do." She tapped him gently on the tip of his button nose, and he gurgled happily. "I have 4 grandchildren of my own back home in England," she was telling him. "And one of them is about the same age as you are now. They don't stay tiny for long, do they?" she smiled at Kari. Kari smiled back  
"No, not at all, this one was so small when he was born and now look at him." Kari was just recounting the story of his birth, and his Jotun genes when Steve let them know he was in the room. The two women stopped laughing for a moment and paused to look at him, the man who had, at one point or another, been in love with both of them.  
"Peggy, it's so good to see you again," Steve smiled warmly, pulling her in for a hug. "I hope Kari has told you we want you to stay. I'm sorry about exploding back there, honestly Tony drives me up the wall."  
"Just like his father," grinned Peggy, and the two started laughing. The three of them sat there for the rest of the afternoon, just catching up, sharing stories. All three were secretly relieved, however, that though their first meeting could have gone better, it was as though they had never been apart.


	27. The Captain and the King

Steve woke up the next morning with Kari in his arms, and a pounding headache. How much did he have to drink last night? No, that wasn't possible, he was Captain America, he didn't get drunk. Kari stirred next to him. She looked heavenly led there, so relaxed, in that moment between the waking world and slumber.  
"Morning, sweetheart," she smiled, stretching sleepily across the mattress.  
"Morning," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly on her lips. She lifted her arms up and around his neck, pulling him down towards her. "How long do we have until breakfast?"  
"By the sounds outside the room, I'm guessing we should already be down there," he grinned. She sighed, but kept smiling.  
"Okay, I guess we had better get up then."  
After they had gotten dressed, they made their way down to the feasting hall, ready for breakfast. Steve didn't know what he would have expected, but it wasn't this. A large room opened out before them, tables lined up in front of them, groaning under the weight of food.   
"Steve, Kari, come join us!" boomed Volstagg.  
"Yes, before Volstagg eats it all," chuckled Hogan. They all laughed, even Volstagg, and sat down to plates of hams, cheeses, different fruits found both on Asgard and Midgard, aswell as many different types of bread. Steve wanted to try a bit of everything, but after a while, he became just too full.  
"Are you ready to see the childhood house I grew up in?" Kari smiled. "I'm sure Hugo will happy to see his daddy again." They said their goodbyes and promised Thor that they would return in time for dinner that evening. Steve was apprehensive about eating with Odin, but Kari said they'd be fine. As they approached the garden gate, a large furry thing darted out of the front door, up to the gate and started licking Steve.  
"Um, Kari, help," he cried. It was all Kari could do not to collapse in fits of laughter.  
"Bjornolf, down boy. There's a good boy, oh I've missed you so much." The wolf jumped off of Steve, and hearing his mistress's voice, jumped all over Kari, excitedly, slobbering all over her. Steve looked on in amazement, until the wolf finally let her go. "Bjornolf, my pet wolf," she grinned. "I raised him from a tiny pup."  
"Pet wolf?" Steve asked, faintly. He didn't think there was much else to surprise him about his wife. Clearly he was wrong. "What is he like with children?"  
"Oh he's fine, don't worry. Mom and dad wouldn't have let him anywhere near Hugo if he was any sort of threat. But he's so gentle, I promise, I wouldn't have let Hugo come here if I thought otherwise."  
"I trust you completely, babe," he smiled, pulling her in for a kiss. They spent the rest of the day with their son and Kari's parents, catching up, sharing stories. Aldis couldn't sop laughing when Kari told her about Hugo being born, about how he came out blue, like a Jotun. Steve recalled to them how he had freaked out at that point, but soon came to his senses and realised that it didn't matter what colour his son was, he would always love him. At about 5 o'clock, they said their goodbyes, said goodnight to Hugo for one more night, and made their way back to the Palace, hand in hand.  
"This place is truly beautiful," Steve said. "Why you ever left here and stayed on Earth...."  
"Because I met you," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Steve's heart flipped, he wasn't expecting that answer, but he was happy.

"What do I do? What should I say?" he whispered to her, urgently, as they dressed in the finest clothes Asgard had to offer.  
"Just relax," Kari told her husband. "The All Father isn't going to expect airs and graces. Just be yourself." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his nose, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Just as he was about to press his kips to hers, there was a knocking at the door. "It's time," he sighed, smiling nervously.  
"Welcome Steve, welcome Kari." Frigga opened her arms out to them both, beaming. Odin did the same. Kari put her right fist against her heart and pulled her arm in close, bowing her head.  
"All Father, it is an honour," she said.  
"It's been a while Kari," he smiled. They all sat down at the take and before long the first course came out, followed by the second, the third, the fourth and by the time the fifth course arrived, Steve began to wonder if they would ever make it to the main course!  
"So Steve, Thor says you're something called a 'superhero' in Midgard - tell me about that." Odin asked, turning to face the Captain. Steve went bright red and began to stammer.  
"Um, er, well...." he began. Odin just laughed.  
"It's ok," he grinned, "take your time."  
"Superhero, yes well er, that's what they tend to call you on Earth if you have powers that the ordinary person does not. Super human strength, for example. There are many of us on Earth, but spread out. A man named Professor Xavier, for example, trains young people with powers to become superheroes. They learn to hone their skills, to accept them. Most of the time they are cast out of society, called mutants because of their powers. Whereas Tony Stark is a superhero, because he built an Iron Man suit, which can fly, has lasers, missiles and so on coming from it. Tony is one of those rare superheroes, though, where very little 'other powers' come into it. Johnny Storm is also known as the Human Torch because he, well he basically becomes a human fireball. Then there is Peter Parker, who was bitten by a spider and is now SpiderMan, shooting webs from his wrists and so on." Odin listened intently.  
"So there are more of you?"  
"Oh yes, many more." said Thor.  
"And S.H.I.E.L.D. look after you all?"  
"No, not really. They keep an eye on things, from afar of course, but as long as we all behave, then they let us be," Steve chuckled, making Odin laugh aswell. Kari and Frigga were deep in conversation about what had been going on since she left Asgard, and abut Hugo. Kari looked over at the three men talking and smiled to herself. Frigga saw the smile, and knew exactly what it was about. She looked over at the men, and felt exactly the same way.


	28. Girls Day Out

Steve and Clint had been called in to see Fury early the next morning, so the women had an almost peaceful breakfast. Tony was down in his lab working on the next Iron Man upgrades, and Bruce had gone to see Darcy late last night. He still wasn't back.  
"So what do you fancy doing today?" Pepper asked, giving the twins their plates of toast and scrambled eggs. Filling, but not too messy.  
"Well it's been a good few decades since I was in New York," said Peggy, "so I was hoping to see what it looked like without bombs falling all over it." Natasha started choking on her orange juice, from laughter, so Kari jumped up and started banging her on her back. Pepper grinned.  
"That sounds like a great idea. Shopping, lunch and all other things in between?"  
"Perfect," said Peggy. "Um, are you okay?" she asked Nat. Nat nodded, tears streaming down her face, still laughing.  
"Honestly, you make more mess than the babies," chuckled Pepper.

Once Nat's mess had been cleared up, Hugo, Amilie, and Astrid were dressed and the four women were finally ready, they decided to hit the shops first. FAO Schwartz was the first stop, as the girls were in need of new toys. Tony had accidentally set fire to their nursery in the latest suit upgrading trials, but thankfully the girls were nowhere near the building at the time. Pepper had screamed herself hoarse at him for three and a half hours, so he spent the next week sleeping down in Bruce's floor. After stocking up on toys to last them the next fifteen years (or so it would seem to Tony when they get home later on!), the women headed out of the store.  
"Oh my god, we have to do it," grinned Nat. Kari looked over to where Nat was pointing and then back at her friend in amazement.  
"Yes, we have to," Peggy said. They waited for the other children to move on, then Kari, Peggy, and Nat kicked off their shoes, and jumped onto the giant piano. Peggy was in her nineties by now, but was still able to jump about on the piano, attempting to play out a semi decent tune. The music didn't matter though, by the time the three women finished, their faces were as red and breathless as a group of six year olds, with the day of climbing trees and running through the park behind them. The crowd cheered as loud as they could, and Nat caught Peggy's eye, causing them to both crease up in laughter. Pepper had tears rolling down her cheeks, and was holding her side from laughing too much. She had stayed behind to look after Amilie, Astrid, and Hugo; besides, she had already danced on the piano with Kari before.

They took Peggy to all sorts of places, little boutiques hidden away from the touristy areas, a restaurant only known to the locals, and who knew Pepper, Kari, and Nat by first name. Astrid loved the kids menu here and thankfully they didn't mind the girls making mess.  
"Amilie Stark, put that down now," Pepper scolded her daughter. She reached across but was too late. Amilie smacked her sister in the face with a spoon. Once both toddlers had calmed down, Peggy turned to Pepper.  
"So, what do you recommend?" she asked.  
"It depends if you just want lunch, or you want New York food?" Pepper chuckled.  
"Well, I'm here for the experience, so let's go New York," Peggy smiled.  
"Hot dogs, pizza, or my favourite; pastrami and corned beef sandwich."  
"Mmm, I quite fancy a hot dog," Kari smiled, and every one else agreed. Four giant hot dogs, complete with mustard, ketchup and onions, soon arrived at the table, plus an extra one for Amilie and Astrid.  
"No charge for the little one's," the owner smiled as he delivered their food. Watching Peggy pick up the large bun and taking the biggest bite she had ever taken before was quite a sight. This elderly woman was still a child at heart! After the hotdogs had been devoured, they debated whether or not they should have dessert. Hugo was starting to grizzle, so Kari picked him from his pram and brought him to her breast. She had been very wary about feeding him in public to start with, but expressing milk into bottles helped aswell, (which is what she did when on Asgard) and luckily Hugo was a very chilled out baby. To look over at the table, no one would know what she was doing, unless they really stared, but this place was used to her breastfeeding, so no-one even batted an eyelid.  
"Well I'm feeding, so obviously I need to eat dessert," she grinned. There was no question about it. New York cheesecake it was.  
"Oh my god, this is amazing," groaned Peggy, as she took her first bite of the thick creamy dessert. "I should have done this a long time ago."

Feeling very stuffed, with three snoozing babies in their prams and the sun shining down on them, the women wondered where to go next. The Natural History Museum won out, so they headed there. Walking around the dinosaur exhibit was great fun, as was the butterfly conservatory. Astrid had woken up at this point and was giggling at all the butterflies. A beautiful long tailed butterfly landed on Hugo as he slept soundly on. Kari bent down gently to take a closer look, and of course, get a picture on her phone! The little butterfly had brown wings, with white strips stretching from body to tip, and its tail was blue and long, shaped just like a swallow. The tip of it's left wing tickled him on the nose, making him wriggle, and the butterfly flew off.  
The next stop was a grand building, with a special exhibit. Peggy stopped and stared, open mouthed, as if she had seen a ghost. Kari stopped to see what she was looking at, and gasped. Peggy may as well have been looking at a ghost. There in front of them was a special exhibit which had obviously just opened, as none of them had realised it was there before. A Captain America exhibit, detailing parts from childhood, his training with the Army, the experiments with Dr Erskine and Howard Stark, then later on his life as a Captain and his men.   
"Can we -" Peggy started.  
"Of course we can," said Pepper, softly. Peggy walked in ahead of the others, Kari right behind her.  
"I think I'll leave you guys to it, if you like," Nat said. "I've got to see Fury anyway, so I'm gonna start making my way over."  
"Only if you're sure hun," said Pepper. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah course, it's just I think you three should do this on your own, if that makes sense. I'll see you guys later," she smiled. Pepper followed Peggy and Kari into the exhibit. The women looked around in amazement, just like the rest of the public were, only no-one else realised that they had a special connection with the exhibit. There were photos of Steve when he was just a 90lb skinny guy from Brooklyn, photos taken during the time the serum was given to him, with Dr Erskine, with Peggy and Howard Stark. Tears were forming in Peggy's eyes.  
"I remember that day so clearly," she said. "He was so nervous, kept stumbling over himself while he was talking to me." Kari chuckled. That sounded like Steve, even now at times. Pepper was over by the photo of Howard, telling the girls that he was the grandfather, though quietly. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. Behind a glass case, was a display of mannequins, wearing the actual uniforms Steve and his men had worn during that time. But the one Kari couldn't stop looking at was a display all about a man called James Barnes. Bucky. Steve had spoken about him a few times, but she knew it was hard for him. But here he was, there was a large picture of him, a short video about how Bucky and Steve had been friends since childhood, how he had looked out for Steve since day one, and how Steve had rescued him from the Hydra camp when everyone thought it was a lost cause. He was so young, not even thirty when he had died. Kari kept going back to the photo of Steve before the serum had done its work. Hugo looked exactly like his father, it was even more evident now.

Back at Stark Tower, over a round of coffees, and once Hugo was fed and changed and put back to sleep again, Kari put her arm around Peggy's shoulder.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.   
"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. It just brought back a lot of memories, that I wasn't expecting," she said. "And don't worry, I've had an amazing day, thankyou." By the time Steve, Clint, and Nat arrived back home, the three of them were chatting as if they had been friends forever. Steve sat down next to his wife smiling.   
"So what did you get up to today?" he asked them. Pepper and Peggy exchanged a glance, then creased up with laughter as Kari attempted to explain about the piano dancing.


	29. Affirmation of Life

Their first wedding anniversary came and went, signalling the end of the year. It was a low key date this year, Nat and Clint babysat Hugo so Steve could take Kari out. It was hard to find somewhere quiet, especially on New Year's Eve, but they managed it, and were home in time to see the New Year in with their son, who at 7 months old now, was teething, causing him to wake most nights. They had finally decided to get Hugo christened, but upon realising this could be a problem, seeing as neither truly practised any religion, they each came to an agreement for a naming ceremony.. Preparations had been arranged for a few of Kari's family to come down from Asgard, and to stay at Stark Tower of course, and Kari was getting nervous. 

A week into the new year, Kari received an unexpected visitor.  
"Kari, is Steve around? I need to speak to you both." Maria Hill looked solemn. She nodded and called out to JARVIS.  
"JARVIS, please locate Steve and tell him to come down to the conference room on the 50th floor."  
"Certainly, Mrs Rogers," the computer replied.  
"I will never get used to that," Maria said, shaking her head. Kari chuckled.  
"It's not so bad, but it takes a while!" They entered the room just moments before Steve arrived.  
"Is everything ok? What happened?" he asked. Maria took a deep breath as Steve sat against one of the tables at the edge of the room. They hadn't been moved back since his dancing lessons with Kari.  
"I thought it would be better telling you face to face, coming from S.H.I.E.L.D., rather than anyone else." Kari and Steve looked at each other uncertainly. "We received word from London an hour ago," she stopped and sighed, before continuing. "- that Peggy Carter has passed away peacefully in her sleep." Steve stared straight ahead. He knew this day was coming, but it was still hard to hear it. Kari thanked Maria, who touched her on her arm, then left. Declining any offer of stopping for a coffee. She watched the female agent as she left the room, then turned to her husband, his expression hidden deep inside. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him, and sighed slowly and deeply as he rested his head into the crook of her neck, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer.

Steve felt.... what did he feel? Peggy was a lifetime ago, if not more. But she had been an important part of his life. He was grateful when Kari silently wrapped her arms around him, and he fell into her warm arms, breathing in her scent.  
"Do you want to talk?" she asked him. Steve shook his head.  
"No. Thankyou babe, but I just want to be alone right now."  
"That's fine," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm here if you change your mind." And with that, she left him to his thoughts, knowing he needed to be alone right now. There was no point pushing anything. When he was sure his wife was out of earshot, he scrunched up his eyes and tears began to fall down his face, until his body was wracked with sobs. When he was empty of tears, empty of everything, he stood up and wiped his eyes, determined he would look after Kari and Hugo more so than ever. When he got back to their room, puffy eyed, he was grateful once again to Kari for not mentioning it, for waiting until he was ready to say something.

*****

Sunday, February 7th  
Steve slowly opened his eyes and looked over to his right. Kari was sleep sleeping, so peacefully. He gently moved a loose strand of her from her face and tucked it behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her softly. As he pressed his lips against her temple, she inhaled as she awoke and opened her eyes, smiling.  
"Mmm that's the sight I like to see," she said softly, pulling him down for another kiss. As she snaked her arms round his neck, he slid one of his under her head, as though it were a pillow and pressed in closer. They were just about to throw the duvet over their heads when they heard a loud scream coming from Hugo's nursery.  
"Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada."   
"It's your turn," grinned Kari, as Steve sighed and pulled some pyjamas on to go and see what his son wanted. He walked into the room to see Hugo sitting up in his crib, grinning.  
"How can I be annoyed at that gorgeous face," Steve chuckled, picking his son up and bringing him back into bed with him and Kari.   
After a quick cuddle in bed with her two favourite guys in the world, Kari crawled out of bed and jumped into the shower, leaving Steve and Hugo to play tickle monster on the bed.

They arrived at the hotel a few hours later. They had booked a large room there, with food to be served, buffet style. Once everyone had arrived and were all settled, Steve stood up and cleared his throat.  
"Ahem, hello and thank you for helping us celebrate our son today." A ripple of murmurs went around the room. He spoke a little bit more, then introduced Hugo's godparents, or the equivalent to what godparents would be.  
"We have chosen four, very special people in our lives to help us raise Hugo the way we would. First of all, Pepper." Pepper stood up and came to the front of the room, where Steve and Kari were stood. "Pepper we chose you because you are an amazing friend. You are loyal and genuine, traits we both greatly admire in you. Most importantly, though, you do not have a bad bone in your body. Your are the kindest person we have ever had the pleasure of knowing." Kari stood up and handed Pepper a little box, containing a white gold necklace with Hugo's finger print engraved on to it. Pepper wiped her eyes dry and pulled Kari in for a hug, giving Hugo a little kiss. Steve turned to the next person.  
"Bruce, can you please come up here." Bruce Banner stood up and everyone clapped, happily. "Bruce, we have chosen you as godfather to our son because, aside from being one of our best friends, you are a man of great strength, of virtue. These are qualities we would like our son to pick up on. You are also extremely loyal, and you know when to show restraint. For that, we greatly respect you." Tears were falling down every cheek in the room as Steve finished his speech. Bruce opened up the little box Kari handed him, as she wrapped her arms round him, to reveal a set of white gold cufflinks, again with Hugo's finger print engraved on to them. Now it was Kari's turn to speak. She waited until everyone had finished clapping and cheering, then took a deep breath in.  
"Next," she said, smiling, "we would like to ask Sif to come up. As most of you know, and some of you may not, Lady Sif is my big sister. From an early age, you were determined to prove all of Asgard wrong when they said you wouldn't be a great warrior. Not only are you the greatest warrior Asgard has had since Brunhilde, I am also proud that you fight alongside Thor and his Warriors Three. You were always there for me in a way only a sister can be, you are honest and straight to the point, and I would like you to be there for my son like that too." Steve handed Sif her present, the same as Pepper's - a white gold necklace with Hugo's finger print engraved into it - and pulled her in for a hug.  
"Finally, we would like to invite Fandrall to come up," Kari smiled. The handsome, blonde, Asgardian ladies man stood up proudly and walked up to where Steve and Kari were stood, with Pepper, Bruce and Sif. "Fandrall is one of my oldest friends," Kari said, her voice wobbling a little. "Even when I did some pretty stupid things, you were always there telling me it would be ok. You are honourable, true to yourself and the most gentle person I know. You are also the best person I know who can install a sense of fun into Hugo, remembering all those times you would help me get into trouble as a kid!" They both started laughing, and Kari wiped yet more tears away, which were threatening to fall down her cheeks. Steve handed him his present of white gold cufflinks, which again, had Hugo's finger print engraved into it, and gave him a hug.  
"Hugo Steven Rogers!" he said, holding his son up in front of him. The entire hall stood up and cheered, clapped, whooped. When everything had calmed down, and people had begun to eat, dance, mingle and so on, Kari turned around at a familiar voice behind her.  
"Congratulations." Phil Coulson was beaming at them. "I have to leave I'm afraid, national security, you know," he grinned. "But I didn't want to go without congratulating you both and getting a photo of course." Kari chuckled as she handed him Hugo and he handed her his phone. She took a photo of them both, then Agent Ward (that's what Kari thought she heard the young S.H.I.E.L.D. agent say, at least) came over to get him.  
"Wheels up in twenty, Coulson," he said, nodding at Kari and Steve, and smiling.   
The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent with good friends, great food and even better beer! And no-one could fault Kari and Steve on their choices for godparents. Everyone knew they had made the right choices.


	30. Brooklyn

After Hugo's naming ceremony, Steve and Kari debated long and hard, but eventually, they made the decision to move out of Stark Towers, and spent several months viewing properties in the general area of New York. Steve liked many of them, but Kari always sensed a certain reluctance whenever she pushed for an answer about one house or another.She eventually got to the bottom of it one fall evening, when she got so exasperated with him that she shouted, "If you don't want to move out of here, just say so!" That was then he finally confessed that he really wanted to live in Brooklyn, the place he'd grown up.  
"Why didn't you say so," she smiled. "We can do that." She kissed him on the tip of his nose and he pulled her in close for a hug. They restarted their search, but for Brooklyn only, and after another couple of months they finally came across their dream home. Dutch Victorian, on a beautiful oak tree-lined street, and with a lush green lawn, sat behind the all American white picket fence.   
When they arrived to view it, Steve squeezed Kari's hand and smiled. They opened the large, wooden front door, lined with coloured glass, to a beautiful entrance hall and living room. An old grandfather clock sat at the base of the three story, curved stair case, bonging loudly at the strike of two o'clock.  
"We had a clock just like that," Steve said quietly to his wife.  
"It's lovely," she replied. They went through to the kitchen, and Kari stopped and gasped. "It's perfect!" The large range cooker was big enough to feed the whole of the Avengers team. In the middle of the enormous, but airy room, stood a large, unassuming cabinet, but upon closer inspection, they discovered it contained, built into the top, a large ceramic sink, exactly like those used back in the Thirties. The window seemed to take up half of the kitchen, and over looked a child friendly garden, with plenty of room to place climbing frames, a swing set; plant trees, flowers, vegetables; and there was even a patio for those summer evenings or barbecues. Upstairs held yet more surprises. Three out of the five bedrooms contained en-suites, perfect for if / when they ever had guests come and stay. It took them less then five minutes to decide whether or not to take it.  
"We want it," Steve told the man showing them around, and he went off to sign all the relevant paperwork.

November came around quickly, bringing with it Moving Day. Pepper had arranged for Amilie and Astrid to go to her mom's for the day, along with Hugo. They had been packing for a couple of weeks, but there still seemed so much to do. By lunchtime though, everything was packed up and ready to be moved to the new house. Pepper, Kari, and Nat went ahead with the most important boxes (kettle and coffee for starters) then waited for the guys to arrive with the rest of it and slowly, the three women began to unpack various things.  
"I can't believe you guys live here," Nat smiled over a steaming hot mug of coffee. "It's gorgeous. You'll definitely be holding the BBQ next year, we'll come round whether you like it or not!"  
"It'll be brilliant, all the kids running around," said Pepper. "You and Clint may even have a little one next year," she winked, then ducked as Nat pretended to throw a spoon at her.

"Are the bedrooms ready?" Kari asked.  
"Yes, they're fine. You asked me twenty minutes ago."  
"What about th..."  
"Yes," Steve sighed, "I've cleaned the entirety of downstairs, just like I told you I did four times this morning." Kari glared at him.  
"No I didn't," she snapped. Steve sighed inwardly, knowing that anything else he would say could, and would, be used against him in any or all arguments for the next fifteen years. He gently took his wife by the shoulders and kissed her, softly.  
"Look, they've been here hundreds of times, this is practically their home aswell," he said.  
"I know, but this is the first Christmas I've done myself. Ok, we've done ourselves," she laughed when Steve pretended to glare at her.  
The doorbell rang at the same time Hugo woke up from his nap, throwing things around his room.  
"You sort him, I'll get the door," offered Steve.  
"Chicken," she called after him as he left the room, chuckling.  
Upstairs, in Hugo's room, Kari stopped at the door, as his chair came flying out at her, causing her to sigh. Bruce hadn't been certain until last year, but Hugo hadn't just inherited his parents ability to live for a much longer time than most others, or his mom's ability to withstand below freezing temperatures without needing so much as a scarf, but Steve's super soldier serum had apparently had a delayed effect on him, which came in the form of his strength. Super strength. They had to have everything made solidly for him, because, as with any other toddler, he liked to throw things. Only the things he chose to throw were the little chair and table he had in his room, and last week, Kari had come home to find Steve watching him. Watching him lift the sofa up. He grinned when he saw his mom stood in his doorway.  
"Momma!" he cried, running towards her open arms.  
"Awake now, are we?" she grinned, picking him up, and stroking his soft blonde hair as he curled up into her neck. "Come on, let's get you changed, Aunty Pepper will be here soon."  
"Unka BooBoo?"  
"Yes, and Uncle Bruce," she laughed, going to his wardrobe and sorting out a fresh outfit for him.  
Ten minutes later, they made their way downstairs, Kari carrying her young son, despite his protests at wanting to walk. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was looking forward to spending it at the Rogers's.  
When everyone was slouched on the sofas, full up from their dinner, and the kids had been put to bed, Steve cleared his throat.  
"Kari and I have some news," he said, wrapping his arm round her shoulders. "We haven't told anyone yet, we wanted you all to be the first to know. In June, we'll be expecting our second child," he grinned. Tony was the first to congratulate them.  
"Well done Capsicle," he said, patting Steve on the back, while Pepper and Nat pulled Kari in for a hug.  
"Why didn't you say so," Nat asked, her smile from ear to ear.  
"Well I guess I'm going to be busy next year," chuckled Bruce. When they had all settled a little, Pepper stood up with her glass.  
"A toast," she said, "to Mr and Mrs Rogers, and the promise of yet more dirty diapers! No seriously, to Steve and Kari, we love you guys."


End file.
